The Assignment
by Barbra4317
Summary: Vance calls Ziva and has a special assignment that takes her to LA to visit the NCIS LA, where she then assists on a case. It's a brewing Callen and Ziva Relationship, but it also includes Gibbs, all of the NCIS LA team and some of the NCIS Team. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1: The Case

**The Assignment: **

Background: This is after Somalia, sometime after Good Cop Bad Cop (Lets say 5 months after they rescued her). Gibbs does not have any sort of girlfriend. McGee and Abby are dating (secretly). This is a Callen/Ziva story. Gibbs is the fatherly figure to Ziva (I love their interactions in the TV show and I love their relationship so lots of that too). So Gibbs will be in it a lot as well.

Summary: Vance calls Ziva and has a special assignment that takes her to LA to visit the NCIS LA, where she then assists on a case.

AN: This is a Ziva story, so Gibbs' team will have a case but my story isn't going to follow that one. Also, I put the times for both places just to make things easier to know around the time of day

_Phone Call: Italics_

**Chapter 1: The Case**

**Washington D.C.—Ziva's apartment 4:50 am (D.C) 1:50 am (LA)**

Ziva woke up gasping after another chilling dream had startled her awake. God I really need to get a handle on these dreams_. _She thought. She had been having nightmares about Somalia ever since Gibbs, Tony and Tim had rescued her from Saleem. Ziva sighed knowing she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again. She looked at her clock. 4:50 Am. Two hours before she needed to get ready to head into work. Ziva got up and started to put on her jogging clothes thinking that she could run an extra ten miles today before work, when all of a sudden her phone rang.

"David". She answered sharply

_Hello Agent David, this is Director Vance_

"Shalom Director"

_Shalom. I have an assignment for you._

"What sort of assignment?"

_There's a case in LA that needs your expertise_

"So you want me to go to NCIS LA OSP and help out on case?"

_Yes._

"Do they know you are asking me?"

_I was planning on calling Callen as soon as you give me an answer._

"You do realize its 2 AM over there?" (AN: Time diff, is DC is 3 hours ahead of LA)

_Yes I was going to call him at 9_

"Oh I see… so can you tell me which of my 'expertise' will be needed?"

_We are going to need your Mossad skills, not torture, but that may be helpful with our case because one of the victims was tortured. _

"Are they alive?"

_One is and I thought…well I thought you would be better connecting with her than anyone else_

"Okay I'll accept."

_Good. This needs to be kept quiet, I'll call you into my office later this morning to give you your flight plans and the stuff you will need. Pack your bags and have them ready and in your car for when you go to work today._

"Of course director. Shalom"

_Shalom_

Ziva sighed. This was going to be a hard mission if she was going to have to relate to a tortured victim. She figured that wasn't all she was going to be needed for though, Vance had been very vague on the phone. She went outside for a jog, and when she came back she packed up her clothes that she needed, making sure to pack a couple of dresses in case she needed it for undercover work. And then got in her car and headed to the Navy Yard.

**Washington D.C.—Navy Yard 9:00 am (DC) 6:00 am (LA)**

"Morning Ziva" said McGee making his way into the bullpen. He headed downstairs to see Abby.

"Hey Abbs" McGee said smiling as he kissed his girlfriend before looking at what she was working on.

"Hey Timmy."

"What are you working on?"

"Oh I'm not working on anything, I'm messaging with my friend from OSP…ya know Office of Special Projects in LA. (NCIS LA). Well anyway he said that they are working on a case that has to do with torture, isn't that horrible?"

"Yeah it is Abbs"

"Anyway I need to get back upstairs Tony will be coming in soon and I need to get to work. See ya later" He said and then left, not before kissing her again.

At 9:15 Tony came strolling into the building

"Hey McGoo! I need you to fix my phone for me."

"Tony how many times have I told you to not call me that?"

"Why not Probie?"

Before McGee could answer however Gibbs briskly walked through the bullpen and headed to his desk.

"Gear Up! Dead Marine in Quantico" Everyone started grabbing their gear except Ziva.

"Come on Ziva we haven't got all day."

"Actually Gibbs I need to talk to you and Agent David, my office" Vance said, before turning and heading back up the catwalk and into his office.

"Go we'll meet you there" said Gibbs as he and Ziva headed up the stairs.

Gibbs' gut knew that something was up but he couldn't figure out what it was yet.

"Take a seat" Vance said. However, both Gibbs, and Ziva remained standing. Vance sighed inwardly and then passed each o f them a file. They opened it and started to read.

"Last week NCIS OSP in LA got wind of a serial killer who tortured their victims before killing them. Callen and his team are reaching dead ends everywhere, their suspects are all members of the same mosque, but they refuse to speak to them. They want someone who is Jewish, and someone who can speak Hebrew. Which is where Agent David comes in, David, you will be going to talk to the suspects, along with talking to the one victim who managed to somehow escape her captors. She won't speak to anyone, and we think you may be able to help with that also. Your flight leaves in one hour, Joe here (Vance pointed to his driver) will take you to the airport when I am done briefing you two. Any questions?"

"Yeah I have a question, why do you think you can just take a member of my team?" thundered Gibbs

"She already agreed Gibbs" said Vance

"Give us a minute" Vance nodded and then Joe and him exited the room giving them some space.

"You sure you're up for this Ziver? It's going to bring back a lot of memories…"

"I know Gibbs, but I feel like I need to do this, plus it will be good for me yes?" she said

"Fine, but I want reports; call me every three hours so I know you're okay. If there's something going on in your case that's making you edgy, call me no matter what time alright? Like when you first came back okay?" Gibbs' mind drifted to his long conversations with Ziva in his basement after she was rescued from Somalia, and how he helped her through it. He knew she was still having problems sleeping though.

"Okay" Ziva said

"Hey I mean it I wanna hear from you every three; otherwise I'll come down to LA myself. I've known Callen for years, longer than I've known you, he's a good man, and you can trust him alright. Be safe"

"I will Gibbs. Thank you… Tell Tony, Tim, Abby and Ducky that I'll see them when I get back"

"Will do. Call me when you land okay?"

"Alright"

Gibbs kissed Ziva on the temple and then Ziva and Gibbs headed out of Vance's office, and Joe took her to the airport where she got on a plane that would take her to LA to meet Callen and his team.

Authors Note:

Hello! This if you've read my other stories you know that I update twice a week, Monday's and Thursday's. Anyways, I hope you liked the first chapter and please review I'd like your input, or if you have questions or ideas or… yeah let me know J


	2. Chapter 2: NCIS OSP

Summary: Vance calls Ziva and has a special assignment that takes her to LA to visit the NCIS LA, where she assisting on a case.

**Chapter 2: NCIS: OSP**

**Los Angeles- NCIS LA Office à 2:00 pm (DC) 11:00 am (LA)**

"Callen, Director Vance is online for you" said Eric tech operator. Sam looked at Callen curiously, Callen just shrugged and headed up the OPS room.

"Yes Director?" Callen asked as he walked into the room

"I'm sending an agent from our Major Crimes Unit, to help you with the case you're working on"

"Why? Katherine Moores (the victim) is going to talk to Nate at some point"

"Did you hear about what happened when Gibbs, and Agents Dinozzo and McGee went to Africa to kill the weapons trafficker Saleem Ullman?"

"Yeah didn't they end up rescuing Officer David?" Callen asked

"Yes. Although, she is now Special Agent David… Eric…leave the room please". Eric surprised left the room along with the rest of the tech guys and then Vance continued.

"Callen this is all need-to-know, and it also brings back memories for Agent David. When Rivkin was shot by Agent Dinozzo, Gibbs, Dinozzo, Agent David and I went to Israel, where Director David, who is also Ziva's father made her chose between her alliance with us and her alliance to her country and father. Now, if she had decided to stay with us she would most likely have been executed before we made it home, therefore she made Gibbs choose between her and Dinozzo. Gibbs knew in his gut what was going on and so she stayed in Israel where she took Rivkin's place on the kidon (key-don) unit and went on a suicide mission to kill Saleem Ullman. She was captured and tortured for information about NCIS, however she did not break. Meanwhile back in D.C. we all thought she was dead, and eventually Team Gibbs went on a mission to stop Saleem, where they ended up finding, and rescuing Agent David"

"That is one hell of a story" said Callen

"She also is fluent in Hebrew, Arabic and several other languages. Now do you see why I think she will be useful?" asked Director Vance

"Yes, however are you sure this won't stir up bad memories for her?"

"I'm sure it will, but Agent David was trained by Mossad and I know for a fact that she keeps her emotions in check."

"Alright…anything else I should know?" Callen asked

"As you can imagine, because Gibbs is Gibbs. He is very protective of Ziva now that she's back." Callen smirked and said

"Yeah Gibbs gets that way…even with me" he said smiling

"Gibbs and Ziva have had a strong bond since the day they met, so make sure nothing happens to her."

"Alright thanks. When is her flight coming in?"

"She should arrive there in two hours, so that gives you enough time to tell your team what is going on and then head to the airport to pick her up. Hetty will give you anymore information if you need"

"Alright thanks Director."

Callen stood in the OPS room for a minute and then went outside.

"You can go back in now Eric." Eric nodded and then headed back into the room.

Callen walked down the stairs and headed for Hetty's office.

"Hey Hetty is there anything else you can tell me about Agent David before I brief the team? They're gonna want to know about her and I do too"

"Agent Ziva David former Mossad Liaison Officer comes along highly recommended. I heard she has a shot that could rival yours along with Gibbs'. She won a lot of medals in Mossad and she is known as several different things at Mossad. Such as; Ghost and the Most Feared Agent"

"Wow. Okay Thanks Hetty. I'll go let the team know."

"Good Luck Mr. Callen, Oh and Mr. Callen, please do not share any of the information about Agent David's time in the field with the rest of the team. We do not need to open up any old wounds, and all they need to know is that she is highly recommended in my opinion"

Callen nodded and then walked over to their desks and sat down.

"What's up G?" asked Sam

"Director Vance is sending someone from Major Crimes to assist on the case."

"Who" asked Kensi

"Special Agent Ziva David" said Callen

"Do we have any pictures?" Deeks asked. Kensi smacked Deeks

"Pig" Callen and Sam just laughed at the pair and then, meanwhile Hetty and Nate came in. (AN: I thought Nate would be a good character so I added him, even though Nate was supposedly gone when Deeks arrived).

"Mr. Callen, this is Agent David, whom you will be picking up at the airport."

Callen studied the photos of the woman he had heard so much about. Kensi looked over his shoulder

"She looks like she's never picked up a gun in her life" Kensi snorted derisively. She seemed to dislike the fact that an agent from the home office was coming to investigate.

"And yet she is one of the most skilled agents in the United States alive today." Hetty said, taking a look at a book sitting on Sam's desk. "Mr. Hanna, I had no idea you enjoyed Faulkner. And Miss Blye, if she went into the private sector as an assassin she would be making millions for every bullet, and if that does not satisfy you, she is the highest recommended agent for this case under Gibbs, which is why the director is letting us borrow her."

"WOW!" Deeks said, rounding the desk to get a better look at her picture

"Easy, Deeks she is wayyy out of your league" Kensi warned

"Hey Callen you sure you don't want help picking up Agent David?" Deeks asked looking slightly like a dog that was sniffing the air hopefully for a treat. "Come on she's like a real life Mrs. Smith, just so much hotter than Angelina Jolie"

"Mr. Callen is perfectly capable of picking Agent David up at the airport. From what I know this woman has been to hell and back several times and if Agent Gibbs gets wind of the fact someone has upset her…well he will fly down here and kick whosever ass it was into next week. So all of you" Hetty said looking especially at Deeks. "Be on your best behavior, Mr. Callen can tell you just how bad Gibbs' wrath is when someone hurts a member of his team." Hetty said and then strode off.

"Whose Gibbs?" asked Deeks

"Gibbs is Agent David's team leader and they are very close… I better go get her" Callen said and then grabbing his keys strode out of the building.

Authors Note:

So I'm going on vacation so I'll miss Monday, so I am updating this chapter along with Chapter Three today. I hope you like it and please review I'd like your input, or if you have questions or ideas or… yeah let me know


	3. Chapter 3: The Phone Call

Summary: Vance calls Ziva and has a special assignment that takes her to LA to visit the NCIS LA, where she assisting on a case.

AN: Okay so there is a phone conversation in here…so but the phone isn't on speaker so I put it in italics what Gibbs is saying but the other person can't hear it…so if Ziva is talking to Gibbs you can know what he is saying but Callen won't. and same goes for Ziva when Gibbs talks to Callen… (You'll see what I mean).

**Chapter 3: The Phone Call **

**Los Angeles- Airport à 4:00 pm (DC) 1:00 pm (LA)**

Ziva's flight touched down and she grabbed her small carry-on and made her way off of the plane. She was greeted by the sun which before Somalia, she had craved because it reminded her so much of home. She made her way over to baggage claim where Agent Callen was supposed to meet her. She saw her backpack and grabbed it when she felt someone watching her. She spun around and noticed, several feet away, Callen was standing there waiting for her.

"Agent Callen I presume?" Callen nodded.

"And you are Agent David pleased to meet you" The pair started walking towards the parking lot when Callen said again

"Just a backpack and a carry on?"

"I travel light" she said shrugging her shoulders. Once they got into the car, having loaded Ziva's stuff in the back Callen pulled away from their space

"So Agent David has Vance briefed you on the case?"

"A little, he said that you would need my expertise, including linguistics along with other things…" she trailed off not knowing if they knew about her past and she didn't know if she was ready to share that information.

"And please call me Ziva"

"Alright well Ziva..." Just then Ziva swore in what Callen guessed was Hebrew. She whipped out her phone.

"Just a minute" she told him and then hit number 1 on her speed dial.

_Hello?_

"Hello Gibbs?" Callen tried to mask his surprise and paid attention to the road.

_ Ziver! How was your flight? Was it boring?_

"Yes the flight was fine, I practiced my" she stopped. Callen figured she had been cut off by Gibbs.

_Let me guess Russian? _

"No not my Russian this time" she said laughing "I did Chinese"

_Oh nice, so did someone from OSP pick you up?_

"Yeah Callen picked me up"

_Remember what I said about him being a good man?_

"Yes I remember what you said"

_You can trust him. Please tell me you're not driving, we don't want you getting arrested._

"No he is driving, so I won't break any laws, or kill anyone" Callen's mind was racing as he tried to figure out what Gibbs was saying.

_ Ziver do me a favor; promise me you won't get injured. _

"Yes I'll try"

_ Ziver…_

"What! I said I'll try you know in our line of work we can't make promises like that"

_Yeah I guess that's true…can you do me a favor? _

"Uh-Huh"

_Lemme talk to Callen_

"Why?"

_Because I need to ask him something_

"Are you going to mouse me out?"

_Its rat me out Ziva not mouse me out_

"Right I knew that…"

_ Please, let me talk to him_

"Okay here he is"… Ziva said and then looked at Callen passing him the phone.

"Gibbs wants to talk to you."

"Hey Gibbs"

_ Hey Callen how you been?_

"Yeah I've been doing well"

_ That's good hey look I need a favor_

"Name it"

_ Make sure she eats something everyday_

"Haha why does she not?"

_ Well she forgets sometimes, she's like me in that way._

"Oh gosh another you? Am I going to survive"

_ Ya know Callen if you weren't D.C._

"You'd head-slap me I know… anything else?"

_Yeah I figure you should know about our deal too._ _our deal is for her to call me every three hours…if I don't hear from her after three and a half hours I'm calling her, and then if she don't respond and it becomes close to 4 hours I'm calling you, Callen and if I don't hear from either of you and it's been 5 hours since I last talked to one of you I am booking the next flight down there_

"Okayyy, anything else?"

_ Can I talk to her again?_

"Yeah sure" Callen said and then handed her the phone again

"What'd you say to him?" Ziva asked

_ Nothing Ziver_

"Didn't sound like nothing"

_ I just asked him to make sure you ate something everyday_

"Why? Do you think I cannot handle remembering to eat?"

_ Ziva, come on you know we both tend to forget when we're working on a case._

"Yeah I know"

_ Alright stay safe and remember our deal, call me every three hours…if I don't hear from you after a half hour I'm calling you, and then if you don't respond and it becomes 4 hours I'm calling Callen, if it's 5 hours I booking the next flight down there._

"Don't you think that's a bit over the top?"

_ Not at all now remember our deal, so that means I'll hear from you at 7:00 my time, 4:00 your time cause your in LA now_

"Okay I will promise."

_ I gotta go, Bye Ziver take care_

"Bye Gibbs" Ziva said and then hung up.

"Sounds like he worries about you a lot" Callen said smirking

"Yeah. We have always been close him and I…but it's not like a boyfriend girlfriend relationship sort of thing" said Ziva hurriedly, worrying that Callen would start an insane rumor.

"Yeah, I know…but I can tell Gibbs cares about you a lot" Callen said

"He cares about you too you know" Ziva said. She paused for a minute and then continued. "When you got shot he was so agitated until he knew you were better. He just sat as his desk staring at his phone willing it to ring so he could hear how you were."

Callen looked at her shocked. But he shouldn't have been that surprised, he and Gibbs had known each other a long time. Callen wondered what Gibbs had told Ziva about him.

"We're here" said Callen, and Ziva looked around and sure enough the car had just pulled up to an old looking building.

"This is OSP?" she asked skeptical

"It's better on the inside don't worry" he said. Ziva grabbed her luggage and then followed Callen to the double doors he opened one of them and said

"Welcome to the Office of Special Projects" he said and then led her inside.

Authors Note:

I hope you like it and please review I'd like your input, or if you have questions or ideas or… yeah let me know


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Ziva

Summary: Vance calls Ziva and has a special assignment that takes her to LA to visit the NCIS LA, where she assisting on a case.

_The Letter is in italics _

**Chapter 4: Meeting the Team**

**Los Angeles- OSP à 4:30 pm (DC) 1:30 pm (LA)**

"Hey Hetty where is everyone?" Callen asked as he and Ziva made their way into the office. Ziva set her stuff down and pulled out two guns. She stashed one behind her back and the other one at her ankle. She then pulled out her knife and hid it expertly at her waist before looking around.

"You must be Agent David, I am Henrietta Lang"

"Hello Agent Lang" Ziva said formally

"Please call me Hetty"

"Alright, Hetty"

"Mr. Callen, they are waiting for you two in the OPS center." Hetty said and then led the way up the stairs.

"Ready to meet the team?" Callen asked

"Yes" said Ziva and then followed Callen up the stairs and into the OPS room.

"Alright first things first, introductions." Hetty said nodding to Nate to begin.

"Alright, I am Dr. Nate Goetz, I am the operational psychologist" He noticed Ziva's eyes narrow slightly when she heard the word psychologist.

"I'm the technical analyst Eric Beal…but call me Eric"

"I'm Nell, the other technical analyst"

"I'm Agent Sam Hanna, but you can call me Sam"

"Agent Kensi Blye, but you can call me Kensi"

"And I am LAPD Liaison Marty Deeks, and everyone calls me Deeks."

Ziva nodded and then realized it was her turn.

"I am Special Agent Ziva David, but you can all call me Ziva" she said and then looked at the screens of information. While she was reading Callen started talking

"Hey Kens did you get the translation of that letter?"

"It's still down in linguistics should be done anytime now" Kensi said

"Or perhaps I could do it instead, it would go much faster" Ziva offered.

"Sure" Callen said as Eric pulled up the letter on the screen, Ziva started mumbling to herself in Hebrew.

"Can you translate it?" asked Deeks moving closer to stand next to Ziva. Ziva ignored him and said

"Yes of course, sorry I was just talking to myself about some of the aspects of the letter okay it says: '_Dear NCIS, if you choose to continue working this case we will be forced to continue the torture as we see fit. These people are traitors to their religion and their country and deserve what they get. We are ordering the release of two of our men you are holding captive and if you do not the killings will only become more severe. It's your choice'_ and that's it"

"Wow that was a lot faster what other languages can you speak?" Deeks asked in awe. Ziva brushed him off again and looked at Callen

"So what has been your plan for action?" Ziva asked

"Well we can't get the victim to talk to any of us including Nate"

"That does not surprise me. Most people do not enjoy having their head touched for information"

Kensi, Sam, Deeks and Nate looked at each other confused.

"Ziva I think you mean prodded for information" said Callen

"Yes that. I'm not very good at the English pun things or whatever… anyways where is she I would like the chance to talk with her"

"She's at the boat house" Sam said

"Oh alright." Ziva said

"Well we also have several suspects at the mosque, however, they don't like talking to us either" said Sam

"Well none of you are Jewish or Israeli so I can see why not. Jewish people in the US I have found are more are more secretive and they like to mash…no stick together"

"So what do you suggest?" asked Kensi

"Let me talk to them."

"So you're going to come in here from D.C. and then basically talk to everyone because you think you can do a better job?" asked Kensi a little annoyed with someone new entering their team

"That is not what I meant, I just meant that since none of you have had much luck I thought I would give it a try, but if you rather I didn't talk to any of them I may as well be going" said Ziva and headed out the doors.

"Miss Blye, Ziva is only trying to help us with this investigation. She is right you know. And none of us have had any luck why not let her have a go at it?"

"I'm sorry Hetty; I just don't trust her, her Ex-Boyfriend was a terrorist"

"Miss Blye she was played, by her own father, who also is the Director of Mossad"

Kensi cursed under her breath.

"Crap"

"As I said before she arrived, Agent David has been to hell and back several times and she is one of the most recommended people in NCIS. Director Vance would not have sent her to us unless he thought she could get through to these people."

"I'm going to go talk to Ziva" Kensi said and then left the room.

Ziva had walked around OSP until she found their workout room. Shedding her jacket she started punching one of the bags ferociously. After a couple minutes she heard someone enter the room but chose to ignore it.

"Umm Ziva?" Kensi asked tentatively. Ziva stopped punching the bag and looked at her.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for my behavior a minute ago"

"It's alright I would probably act the same if someone new came to our team"

"No it was very un-professional of me and I know you're just doing your job and to tell you the truth I'm more frustrated with myself that I can't get the girl to open up to me"

"It's alright; well I guess we should head back up to the OPS room?"

"Yeah Callen's waiting for us before he tells us what the plan is"

Kensi and Ziva were laughing the entire way up to the OPS room talking about each of the members at OSP and some of their more interesting moments out in the field.

"Glad to see you two worked things out" Sam said as they walked back in

"Okay guys here's the plan. Kens, Deeks I want you two to pull everything you can on this guy Amar Sufrano he's one of the leaders at the Mosque. Meanwhile Nate, Sam, Ziva and I are going to talk to Katherine Moores again."

"Okey Doke" said Kens and then she and Deeks made their way out of the OPS room

"Ready?" Callen asked looking at Sam, Nate and Ziva. They nodded and then they too made their way out of the OPS room and headed to their car to go to the boat shed.

Authors Note:

I hope you like it and please review I'd like your input, or if you have questions or ideas or… yeah let me know


	5. Chapter 5: The Interview

Summary: Vance calls Ziva and has a special assignment that takes her to LA to visit the NCIS LA, where she assisting on a case.

**Chapter 5: The Interview **

**Los Angeles- Boat House à 5:00 pm (DC) 2:00 pm (LA)**

"This is Katherine Moores?" Ziva asked as she looked at a screen that showed a woman sitting in an interrogation room.

"Yeah that's her" said Sam

"Well okay then" Ziva said "first things first I want to take her out of that room"

"Why?" asked Nate. Ziva looked at him for a second smirking before she answered

"Well…Nate as I'm sure you're aware, this woman was tortured a few days ago and therefore leaving her in a small confined room will only make things worse for her" Ziva said before walking toward the interrogation room door.

"Hello are you Katherine Moores?" they heard her ask

"I am Agent Ziva David, would you please come out here? You are not in any trouble"

Katherine Moores came out of the interrogation room and looked at the men confused.

"Okay, Sam, Nate, Callen I want you to take that laptop" she said pointedly, knowing that there were cameras in the room she was standing in, "and go into that interrogation room please. Don't worry I will turn off the TV screen in here" she said

Sam looked at Callen, and then when he nodded he grabbed the laptop and headed into the interrogation room followed by Nate and Callen.

(AN: So Callen, Sam and Nate are watching this on the computer screen in the interrogation room. But they will have a conversation about Ziva's tactics and stuff which will be in italics)

"Alright Katherine—"

"Katie, please call me Katie"

"Alright Katie, I'm going to ask you some questions it that alright?" Ziva asked. Katie nodded and so Ziva continued

"Can you tell me about the day you were taken?" Katie remained quiet.

_Why do you think we're in here? Asked Sam_

_ Because we are men, and Katherine Moores was most likely raped. God why didn't I see this before? Asked Nate realizing how smart it was to bring Ziva in on the case._

"Look Katie, I know it's hard to re-live that stuff, but you're never going to have a moments peace until we catch whoever did this"

"I see their faces all the time. I feel them on me still" said Katie almost at a whisper

"I know and I'm sorry but it will get better"

"HOW!" she yelled. Ziva jumped and shut her eyes for a moment.

_Should we go out there? Sam asked_

_ No, Ziva can do it. Said Callen praying slightly that it wouldn't stir up to many memories, he and Hetty were the only ones who knew one of the main reasons why she was asked to come to LA_

"Trust me on this" said Ziva

"Trust you? How? I barely know you. I've been interviewed by everyone on their team."

"I'm not officially on their team, I work at the NCIS office in D.C." said Ziva

"Then why are you here?"

"Because… I have a certain insight that our director believed could help" Ziva said evasively

"Yeah and what's that?"

_ Sam and Nate all held their breaths wondering if Ziva would share one of the real reasons why she was there. Callen just stared at the screen; he already knew why Ziva was coming to them. Her background at Saleem's camp and how she was tortured there, Ziva looked up at the screen knowing they were watching sighed and then said_

"Nine months ago, I was set on a mission to assassinate a weapons dealer in Africa. However, the mission did not go as planned and I was captured and then tortured for information about my team at NCIS. This went on for over three months until my team came and rescued me and brought me back to the States."

"Oh" said Katie, now understanding why Ziva was here.

_The interrogation room was silent. And then Sam spoke up. "Damn that is a hell of a lot to go through…is that why Vance sent her here? Because she could connect with the victim because of her past?"_

"_Yeah" said Callen._

"_And you knew? Why didn't you tell us?" asked Sam_

"_Not my thing to tell" said Callen and then he looked back at the screen. _

_Hey Callen?" asked Nate._

"_Hmm?" Callen said. _

"_Do you know what happened to her over there?"_

"_No idea" answered Callen. Callen had no idea what happened to her, he had his suspicions but he couldn't be sure. _

"It was sunny outside…that morning. I decided I wanted to go for a run in the park. I was halfway through my run when these two guys grabbed me out of no where. They threw me into the back of a van and—and I think I was drugged. The next thing I remember I was in a cell."

"Do you remember what these men looked like?"

"No…they always wore masks" she said

"Were they speaking in Hebrew? English?"

"Hebrew"

"Do you know why they set you free?"

"Well the letter in Hebrew was attached to me, so I think I was a message to you guys"

"Okay thanks for your help." Ziva said and then she stood up and made her way into the interrogation room.

"Ziva I'm—"Sam started…Ziva cut him off however with a hand and said

"Gibbs' rule number 6, Never apologize it is a sign of weakness" Ziva said.

"Well." Ziva started again. "Since the men spoke Hebrew I am guessing that they are indeed apart of the mosque, not many people speak Hebrew anymore so that is a good place to start."

"Yeah we'll head back soon and see what Kensi and Deeks have found" Callen said.

Nate studied Ziva, debating whether or not to ask her about Africa, and decided against it when she gave him a cool stare.

"Was there anything else I should have asked her?" Ziva asked

"Nope not right now that's good" said Callen

"Alright then…why are you guys standing in here? Shouldn't we head back to see if there are any leads?"

Sam chuckled and then left the interrogation room, Nate behind him.

"You alright?" asked Callen

"Yeah fine." Said Ziva.

Callen frowned slightly knowing she wasn't really fine but decided he would ask about it later.

Authors Note:

I hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW! I'd like your input, or if you have questions or ideas or… yeah let me know


	6. Chapter 6: Over Protective

Summary: Vance calls Ziva and has a special assignment that takes her to LA to visit the NCIS LA, where she assisting on a case.

**Chapter 6: Over Protective?**

**Los Angeles- OSP à 6:45 pm (DC) 3:45 pm (LA)**

"Kens, Deeks what do you got?" asked Callen as they strolled back into OSP

"Well there doesn't seem to be anything on this guy Amar Sufrano he has a wife, and two kids, all apart of the Mosque. His wife Lian Sufrano runs the day care there and his eldest son is working towards becoming a leader of the church like his dad (Amar Sufrano). "Said Kensi

"Bank records are clean and he has never been arrested" said Deeks.

"So basically we have nothing" Sam said

"Not nothing!" said Nell walking in

"I was doing background information on Katherine Moores; turns out there may be a reason for her kidnapping…This man, Thomas Jensen Jr, happens to be Katherine's father. He also is a big time loan shark and is known for working out of LA."

"What does he do as a side job?" Ziva asked

"He owns a jewelry store" Nell said

"We could do undercover pretend to go in to buy something, see if Amar Sufrano comes in or one of his men is lurking around the place to see if Katherine is there." Deeks suggested

"Why would they come in looking for Katherine?" asked Nate

"She escaped while they were torturing her, they normally kill their victims they may want her back" said Callen

"We are NOT doing the engaged couple thing again" Kensi said adamantly looking at Deeks. She crossed her arms and looked quite defiant. She was sick of playing Deeks's girlfriend

"Ziva should go" Sam suggested reasonably. "You are Jewish, and he may react kindly if this also ties back to the mosque"

"You are not going with her. No one would buy you two as a couple" Kensi said before Deeks could open his mouth to offer himself for the mission.

"I'll go with her" Callen volunteered. Kensi gave Callen a knowing glance that was too understood for his taste.

"Why don't I go alone" Ziva asked. "I can just say that I'm buying a pair of cufflinks or a wallet clip for my husband"

"I'd rather not get my ass kicked by Gibbs if something were to go wrong" Callen said

"Hmmmm… you are right" Ziva said thoughtfully, smiling slightly as she thought about Gibbs. "I'll take Callen. Would you buy us as a couple?" she asked Sam. She knew Sam and Callen were partners so she figured if anyone would have good insight it was him.

"With G? If he's living large" Sam said smirking

"Thanks partner" Callen said sarcastically

Hetty walked in and smiled, "Tomorrow at lunch time you'll go. It's too late right now. Did you bring a dress or two, Miss David?" Hetty asked

"Vance told me to bring stuff for any occasion" Ziva responded.

"How the hell did you fit everything in those two bags?" Callen asked. Ziva smirked at him.

"It takes a certain skill Mr. Callen" Ziva said smiling.

"So what are we going to do about interviewing people at the mosque?" asked Deeks

"We'll wait and see if Sufrano is at the shop" said Callen while looking down at his watch. 4:15. He swore

"What's up G?" asked Sam his body tensing slightly

"Ziva." Callen said slowly

"What?" Ziva said moving her hand to her belt where her knife was concealed.

"It's 4:15…you better call Gibbs before he decides to jump the gun and fly down here"

"Ahhhh he told you about that?" Ziva said smiling and then walked off pulling her phone out as she went.

"G?" asked Sam still confused

"Remember how Hetty said Gibbs and her were close?" Callen asked.

"Yeah So?"

"Well she wasn't exaggerating…she has to check in with him every three hours, and if he doesn't hear from her or me after 5 hours then he is taking the next flight down here"

"Wow…Over protective much?" Deeks said

"You know you're right Deeks. Gibbs shows a very over protective air towards Ziva, I wish I could ask her about it." Nate said speaking up

"Don't even think about it" Hetty said and then walked back to her office.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

"Hello Gibbs"

_Ziva I was just about to call you. I thought you had already forgotten about our deal_

"No of course not, I just got zipped up in our case"

_ Wrapped up Ziver…how's your case going anyway?_

"Not well. I mean okay I guess… Sam, Callen and Nate know that I was held for 3 months and tortured"

_ Gibbs sighed into the phone… How do they know?_

"I had to tell Katherine Moores, the victim, to get her to open up to me and they were watching the interview on their video cameras"

_ Does anyone else know?_

"No and I hope no one else finds out"

It's not something to be ashamed of Ziver. You survived because you are strong and they all know that.

"I know Gibbs; but I am still ashamed I got captured"

_ I thought we talked about that_

"I know I know, I'm sorry"

_ Rule Number Six_

"I thought that didn't apply between us?"

_ Oh you got me there… How are you doing Ziva?_

"Good I miss you guys though"

_ We miss you too. Abby got out her mop of you again. _

"Why am I not surprised?"

_ Because you know Abby, and you know she worries sick whenever we are out of the office. _

"Well I better go we have a case and stuff"

_ Remember Ziva, if you need anything… _

"I know"

_ Call me around 10 my time 7 your time? Maybe we'll be able to talk more…_

"Cause we're both known for our talking"

_ You know what I mean_

"Yeah I do. Thanks Gibbs"

_Bye_

"Bye" Ziva hung up, and then headed back into the building.

Authors Note:

I hope you like it and please review I'd like your input, or if you have questions or ideas or… yeah let me know


	7. Chapter 7: Dinner at the Beach

Summary: Vance calls Ziva and has a special assignment that takes her to LA to visit the NCIS LA, where she assisting on a case.

**Chapter 7: Dinner at the Beach **

**Los Angeles- OSP à 9:30 pm (DC) 6:30 pm (LA)**

The OSP team and Ziva had been looking over all of their information to prepare for their undercover mission the following day when Hetty entered the room

"Everyone go Home!" Hetty said shooing them off. "Miss David I made reservations for you at the WH Hotel. Mr. Callen will drive you. Mr. Callen, a word with you in my office"

Callen followed Hetty into her office. "So Mr. Callen what is your initial assessment of Miss David?" she asked as she leaned back in her chair, eyeing him carefully.

"We've been working this for a while and she can get the victim to talk to her. We have a lead and a plan now and I'm glad Vance was smart enough to send her.

A curious look stole over Hetty's face.

"You asked for her." Callen stated

"Take her out to dinner tonight, will you? Somewhere nice. She's had a long day"

"I don't date cops"

"This is not a date, Mr. Callen. And you will find the only woman you're actually going to be able to see eye-to-eye with will be a law enforcement officer. And she will be the only one to understand you."

"Is there a particular 'she; you have in mind?"

"Of all the people in this office you are the one who needs to settle down the most. You have no family besides us to anchor you down, no past. Now is the time you should create roots." Callen laughed

"Have a good night Hetty"

"You too Mr. Callen" Callen walked over to where Ziva was waiting for him. They headed out and towards his car.

"Hey Ziva…Let's get some dinner if that's okay?" Callen asked

"Dinner?" Ziva asked as they sad down in his car. "That's really nice of you Callen"

"I just want to get to know you a bit better" he said, and he was surprised to find that it was true. "After all we are buying a ring tomorrow" a mischievous grin came across his face.

"Hetty told me to use my fake ID…how did she know I brought one and do you live your life with fake names? No one knows you're Callen? You seem like the secretive type so that's why I'm asking."

"Hetty knows everything, kind of like Gibbs. And I know I'm Callen and the people who need to know I'm Callen know it"

"Well I'm Tali Haswari"

"I'm Connor Morris"

"Tali and Connor" Ziva said, as if tasting for the first time.

"Connor and Tali" Callen corrected her with a smile

"You, Mr. G Callen are a chauvinist"

"So tell me Ziva, do you have any siblings?" he asked going for a neutral topic.

"I did. Tali was my sister, she died when she was sixteen in a terrorist attack, I used her name for my ID now because its one of the ways I can remember her. And Ari…well he went rouge and I shot him when he was about to kill Gibbs"

He paused before answering. "I don't know what to say."

Ziva smiled sadly, "the hardest part is when people give me answers like they're in a better world, and it was their time to go. I doubt Ari is in a better world… Somebody once told me that because I shoot little children that is why my sister died. But I've never shot a child in my life and I can't think of anyone that did. We don't use little kids as target practice. OH… I'm sorry I'm rambling like Abby"

Callen chuckled "its okay, you're fine. Sam gets like this also, Sorry for bringing up the topic"

"Don't be" she reassured him "It was a typical question; I wish I could ask you a question, but I know that you don't know yourself. In some ways its better. You get to be your own person. No one's judging you."

"I never thought about it like that" Callen mused "I had a sister, but I didn't know and then when I found out about her she was dead. It frustrates me because I found out secrets that are so encrypted within security networks and yet I can't find something as simple as my first name. Do you know how infuriating it is to be referred to as 'G'? What if you went around your entire life as Z?"

Ziva laughed "Then I would be David and that's a boy's name. But let's find you a name"

He smiled "You wouldn't be the first to try"

"Maybe Callen is your fist name. Like they decided a first name and it was oh geee. Callen!"

Callen burst out laughing as he pulled up at a parking lot. "So the first person who named you was French and she was like zee David she is quite bu-tiful zeees is trueee" Ziva joined in his laughter.

"I figured you've been confined to a chair pretty much all day, so we could grab dinner on the beach"

"That was really nice of you… Let me call Gibbs and let him know I'm safe for the night."

Callen nodded and then got out of the car letting her talk to Gibbs in private.

"Hey Gibbs"

_ Hey Ziva_

"I just wanted you to know that Callen is taking me to dinner tonight, and then driving me to my hotel so you don't need to worry about me anymore."

_ Alright thanks Ziver… have fun alright call me in the morning_

"Bye"

"Okay we're good" said Ziva getting out of the car.

"Alright let's go" said Callen

"So I've come up with the perfect name for you" Ziva said matter of factly

"What's that?"

"Gideon"

"Gideon?" Callen asked

"Yes, it suits you. It means great warrior in Hebrew"

"Hmmm I like it" Callen said and they head off to get dinner.

Something about ht beach had worked its magic on Callen who found magic to be quite hackneyed. The people who lived magical lives were cliché. The problem he had with women is that he didn't want to lie to them but he couldn't tell them the truth. It is impossible to sustain a relationship with someone when one person is not completely truthful.

Ziva made no assumptions and he could tell her the truth, which felt redeeming. She had a musical laugh that sounded every time the water lapped at their feet. She was full of life and vibrancy, something that Callen was drawn to. He felt himself being pulled into her joy. She didn't linger in the past, which was much sadder than may others. She went on.

As the night progressed he learned more and more about the remarkable woman to his left. She had an addiction to fruit smoothies and different kinds of teas. She ran six miles every morning she loved movies from the _Sound of Music_ to all kinds of horror movies. Her favorite animal was a turtle because they were graceful swimmers and she loved the arts .She had wanted to be a ballerina or a Broadway actress when she was younger, or a football player. But sometimes…life surprises you. Callen wasn't the type of person who just did things to do them, he didn't fall in love quickly, and he wasn't the type to start committing when his life was an earthquake.

Yet sometimes life surprises you.

Callen stayed up late that night thinking about Ziva and everything he had found out about her. She had an amazing story and past, and he couldn't believe all of the things she had been through. And as the sky lightened, he realized what he had been missing all these years; someone who could accept him even though there were more blanks than facts and a lifestyle of a kamikaze pilot. But she had accepted him, no questions asked. Exactly what Hetty had said he needed in his life. He was in love with her. After one day of knowing her. He just wondered if the feelings were mutual.

Authors Note:

I hope you like it and please review I'd like your input, or if you have questions or ideas or… yeah let me know


	8. Chapter 8: Gifts

Summary: Vance calls Ziva and has a special assignment that takes her to LA to visit the NCIS LA, where she assisting on a case.

_Italics: will be the D.C. people talking over the video_

AN: Sooo I realize in the TV show Ziva doesn't ever really have a birthday so It got me thinking and anyways I decided to give her a birthday sooo If she got rescued in like September in the TV show and its 5 months after her rescue its February. And since it's LA it doesn't snow sooo for fun we're going to say the date for this chapt. (Is Feb 21st not that It matters much though)

**Chapter 8: Gifts**

**Los Angeles- Sam's Car heading to OSP à 11:45 am (DC) 8:45 am (LA)**

"So G, how'd the date go?" Sam asked as he turned the keys in his car.

"What date?" Callen asked pretending to be innocent.

"I heard Ziva talking to Kensi before I came to pick you up. I heard that you took her out to eat yesterday night before you dropped her off at the hotel. I gotta tell you, G, she's exactly like you – but in a good way, ya know. You'd be perfect for each other" Callen was hearing exactly what he wanted to hear, but he wasn't going to let on so he just grunted.

"Oh come on you know exactly what I'm saying. So what if she's a cop, she's a hell of a cop" said Sam

"She lives in Washington D.C." Callen argued

"And she's here now. C'mon G, ya only get like this when you know I'm right"

Callen sighed "We're in the middle of a case, that could bring up a lot of bad memories for her and I'm supposed to start dating a girl-?"

"Who's involved in the case and you know there's a bunch of married agents who go home every night while they're working a case"

"So I'm supposed to marry her?" Callen asked incredulously

"G, I'm gonna tell you something. And you better listen to me. You need to settle down and Ziva might be that girl to settle down with. You're the person on the team who needs somebody to be there for you, who needs something permanent."

"What about all of the memories that this stuff might bring up, you remember yesterday when she was interviewing Katherine Moores?"

"Yeah so?" Sam asked

"It's probably not the best time for her to get into a relationship."

"You never know G, you never know" Sam said as he pulled into OSP.

"Woahhh whose is that?" Sam asked looking at a silver mustang convertible that was parked in the space next to the one Sam normally parked in.

"No idea" said Callen hopping out of Sam's car.

"Hey Kens! Whose convertible is that?" Callen asked as they walked into the office

"That would be mine" Ziva said smirking

"DAMNNN guys did Hetty buy another new car?" Deeks said loudly as he too walked into the office. "I swear she has so many cars"

"And what is wrong with that Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked coming up behind him.

"Woahhh…uhh nothing Hetty, just wondering cause it's a really nice car…" Deeks said stammering

"For your information it is Miss David's car, a gift right?" Hetty asked looking at Ziva. Ziva nodded and then looked back down at her papers.

"Ziva they are waiting for you" Eric said from the top of the stairs. Ziva smiled and ran up the steps two at a time and ran into the OPS room.

"What's going on?" asked Deeks

"Birthday" Callen said simply and then headed up to the OPS room. The rest followed and heard Abby yelling.

"_Zivaaa! Oh my gosh Happy birthday!" said Abby_

"Thank you Abby"

"_I had to convince Leon for like ten minutes before he finally caved and let us use MTAC to wish you a happy birthday, I can't believe you aren't here I had this entire plan and everything" _

"Abby breathe" Ziva reminded her

"_Right anyways as I was saying. Oh—Hey G! Sam! Nate! Hetty! Kensi!" Abby said_ when she noticed the LA team come onto the screen.

"Hey Abbs" they all said

"_Hey Ziva Happy birthday!" McGee said walking into MTAC_

"Thanks McGee"

"_I can't wait for you to come back to see what I got you.—" Abby cut him off_

"_My gift is awesome Ziva you're going to love it"_

"_Actually, Abby, Probie she's going to love mine best" said Tony as he walked down the stairs to stand next to them_

"_But guess what sucker! You're going to have to wait till you come back from Cali-forn-ya-hey to open it...by the way happy birthday" Tony said smiling. _

"Thanks Tony" Ziva said rolling her eyes slightly.

The LA team just looked at the way Ziva interacted with her team. They could all tell that she was deeply loved by everyone on the team.

"Where's Gibbs?" whispered Deeks "Isn't he supposed to be like hella protective over her and he isn't there to wish her a happy birthday"

"_I'd think again" said a rough voice and Deeks looked up to see a man who he assumed was Gibbs carrying standing in between Abby and Tony with a coffee cup in his hand._

"Uhh—sorry. sir" Deeks stammered.

"Hi Gibbs" Ziva said smiling

"_Hey Ziver, like your gift?" he asked_

"I loved it; you didn't have to buy that for me"

"_Yeah I did" Gibbs said smiling_

"_Well we have to go we gotta case, but happy birthday Ziver, and call me later today okay like round 6 here?" Gibbs said _

"Alright" Ziva said smiling and then they cut the feed,

"Wait…Gibbs bought you that car?" Sam asked shocked

"Yeah, my car was dying, because I drive it to fast, so he bought me one where I didn't have to worry about how fast I drive"

"That is sooo hot" said Deeks accidentally

Kensi smacked him and then said

"Happy Birthday Ziva"

"Thank you, now I think we have a date with the jewelers soon right?" Ziva asked looking at Callen.

"Yeah we will leave in like 3 hours"

"Okay we should go over our cover story and create a background in case they check yes?"

"Yeah" Callen said and followed her out.

"Hey Ziva?" Callen asked pulling her down a hallway

"Yeah?"

"Happy Birthday" Callen said and then placed a box in her hand.

Ziva looked into Callen's sharp blue eyes for a moment before focusing them back onto the box, she opened the lid and her face lit up. It was a turtle that had been expertly carved out of a brown wood, and then sanded smooth.

"This is beautiful…did you make it?"

Callen nodded

"Did Gibbs teach you?"

"Yeah on a stakeout we got bored so he taught me how to make stuff"

"This is beautiful thanks G!" said Ziva smiling. She stepped forward and gave him a hug.

Callen smiled to himself as he hugged her back, and after a minute they let go.

"So a car for your birthday huh? Gibbs must really love you" Callen joked

Ziva laughed and the pair headed back out to where Sam, Deeks and Kensi were. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice Nate stepping out from the end of the hallway.

Authors Note:

So I hope no one found it dumb, stupid, offensive or whatever that I had Gibbs give her a car for her birthday, I just thought that they are close and they have the same driving habits and stuff and it seemed like a fun idea to me. Anyways, any ideas on what Nate's thoughts are about this sort of buddying romance happening between Ziva and Callen? More to come with that maybe in the next chapter who knows!

I hope you like it and please review I'd like your input, or if you have questions or ideas or… yeah let me know


	9. Chapter 9: Felicity David

Summary: Vance calls Ziva and has a special assignment that takes her to LA to visit the NCIS LA, where she assisting on a case.

**Chapter 9: Felicity David **

**Los Angeles- OSP à 5:17 pm (DC) 2:17 pm (LA)**

Ziva and Callen walked into the office after coming back from Jensen's store, looking exhausted. She was wearing a red dress and matching heels, and Callen was wearing a suit. They looked like they were the expensive couple they had posed as.

"Trouble in paradise?" Deeks questioned as Ziva slipped off her heels. Callen hands were on the back of her chair as he looked wearily at the team.

"We stayed at the store for an hour, no one was there, and then we ate lunch at a place across the street and still no one." Callen said, loosening his tie

"So basically you got nothing? Sam asked his eyes resting on Callen's hands which were once again on the back of her chair

"Except for the fact that Ziva hates anything girly when it comes to rings? We should have Eric keep track of Amar's phone calls and see if any link up with Jensen or just un-known numbers calling him" said Callen

"Makes sense" Kensi agreed, "Nice dress Ziva"

Ziva nodded her head but didn't say anything. She seemed preoccupied. She slipped on a pair of flip flops that she had come into the office with and walked over to Hetty's office.

"Hello Miss David, care to join me for a cup of tea?" Hetty asked. Ziva nodded and sat down

"Sure, Callen said that you have Intel on everything" Ziva said abruptly. "I need information"

"What sort of information?" Hetty asked, pouring the fragrant brew into one of the floral-patterned tea cups. Ziva sighed

"As I'm sure you know my father is the director of Mossad. My younger sister Tali died in a Hamas Suicide bombing at a café when I was sixteen, and I killed my half-brother Ari to save Gibbs when I first came to work at NCIS. But what most people don't know is I had a twin sister. Whose name was Felicity David. She ran away when we were 16 years old because she was pregnant and the father was a very important Hamas leader. She ended up in America and the CIA put her into a witness protection program. Then three months later I got a call saying she died. They investigated but said the information was classified, even now that I am an NCIS agent. Hetty you know don't you… I know you know. Tell me, why did my sister die?"

"Your sister got involved with one of the officers while she was pregnant. It was a very fast relationship and everyone knew that it was not smart but they stayed out of it. But when she said that she was going to keep the baby, the officer became furious and shot her in the head, killing both her and the child she was carrying. No one pressed charges because this was the deputy director of the CIA, who is now the director."

Ziva sat, staring at Hetty, in shock. She felt betrayed and also felt relief for finally knowing the reason for her twins' death, on their birthday too. In Israel no one would have ever gotten away with such a thing.

"I- I need to go for a walk" Ziva muttered and walked out of the office, still wearing the dress she had worn to her undercover job this afternoon. Callen watched her leave and then decided to act upon an impulse. He decided to follow her.

"Ziva!" he called out as he watched her slim figure walking slowly, as if in a daze.

She turned around, and he could see tear tracks etched into her beautiful face. She waited and he came to her.

"What happened?" He asked her, trying to keep the urgent note out of his voice, trying to sound soothing, "Ziva what happened?"

She shook her head mutely

"Let's take a walk on the beach. You can tell me about it" Callen said. Ziva shook her head again.

"Why do you want to know, G?" she asked him, and a weird surge of pleasure went through his veins from hearing her say his first name.

"Because…I want to be there for you" he said quietly. "Come on Ziva; please don't cry in the middle of the street"

"Everyone who is 'there for me' ends up dead" Ziva said "So don't try"

"I had two pounds of lead pumped into me by a group of assassins. I think I'll manage"

Ziva looked at him in wonderment. "I've used one bullet and they end up dead. How did you get two pounds in you and survive?" she asked

"I guess I'm lucky" G said shrugging

"Come on, tell me about it"

"Well I lied yesterday when you asked me about my family, I also had a twin sister, her name was Felicity…

**Los Angeles- Beach near OSP à 7:40 pm (DC) 4:40 am (LA)**

He was disgusted with the CIA. He had left them years before, but now he felt that the group should be abolished. As he cradled Ziva in his arms as they watched the waterline dance around their feet, he was filled with the most conflicting emotions: intense rage at the Agency, and a surge of pleasure that she allowed him to hold her like this.

After thirty minutes of silence Callen felt the need to take her mind off of things. Her phone had buzzed ten minutes ago, but she ignored it. Callen was about to say something when his phone started vibrating. Leaving one of his arms still around her he grabbed his phone and without looking at the screen he said

"Callen"

_ What the hell's going on Callen? Gibbs asked his voice filled with anger and anxiety. _

"What are you talking about?"

_ Ziva, she was supposed to call me like forty minutes ago._

"Oh right sorry Gibbs, there's been a lot going on…" Callen said unsure of what he should say. Ziva looked up at him when he said Gibbs' name. Cursing she pulled out her phone and saw the missed call.

_ What's going on Callen?_

"Ummmm I'll let Ziva talk to you" Callen said and handed her the phone

"It's Gibbs…he wasn't kidding about this checking in thing."

Ziva smiled softly and then took the phone.

"Hi Gibbs" she said softly

_ Hey Ziver, said Gibbs, his voice calmer now. What's going on why didn't you call me?_

"Gibbs…I need to tell you something….remember when I told you about Felicity and how I had no idea why she died…?"

_ Yeahh? _

"Well I talked to Hetty today, it being our birthday and all I decided I'd try to get some answers again, and she told me what happened and why the man who killed her wasn't prosecuted."

_ What happened?_

"She was killed because she wanted to keep her baby…and the man who killed her is now the director of the CIA so they didn't press any charges" Ziva said, silent tears rolling down her face. Callen took her empty hand in his and squeezed it slightly. She smiled at him

_ God damn it. I'm sorry Ziver. Do you want to come home? Or do you want me to come down there?_

"No I'll be fine. I was just shocked for a while"

_ Yeah...I'm sorry Ziver, can I talk to Callen I owe him an apology_

"Why what did you do?"

_ I was very brusque with him a few minutes ago_

"Why?"

_ Because I didn't know if you were safe_

"Oh…here he is" she said and then handed the phone back to Callen. He took it in his empty hand

"Yeah?" he asked

_ I'm sorry about earlier, Ziva is like a daughter to me and if anything happened to her…when she didn't pick up I didn't know what to think. _

"It's fine Gibbs"

_ Alright, well tell her she doesn't need to call me again tonight, but remind her that if she needs to talk that I'll always listen. _

"Okay will do"

_ And tell her… Gibbs hesitated for a second…tell her I love her alright?_

Callen stood shocked for a minute and then said "alright will do…bye"

"Gibbs says that you don't need to call him again tonight, but he wanted me to remind you that if you need to talk he is always here to listen…and he told me to tell you that he loves you"

Ziva smiled and said "I never expected him to say that last bit"

"I know I was surprised when he told me to tell you…not that he wouldn't want to, its just I doubt he has to anyone after Shannon and Kelly." Ziva nodded

"Let's go back to the office. I'll take you out to dinner tonight. Real dinner" She smiled a speck of light coming back to her eyes.

"Deeks already asked me. But I guess something can be arranged" she said slyly. And then they walked back up the beach hand in hand.

Authors Note:

I hope you like it and please review I'd like your input, or if you have questions or ideas or… yeah let me know


	10. Chapter 10: Change is Coming

Summary: Vance calls Ziva and has a special assignment that takes her to LA to visit the NCIS LA, where she assisting on a case.

**Chapter 10: Change is Coming**

**Los Angeles- OSP à 8:10 pm (DC) 5:10 pm (LA)**

"Everyone go home, get some sleep we can work on finding Sufrano tomorrow… Oh and Miss David, the ring you purchased this morning-where is it?" Ziva dug in her bag and produced the robin's egg blue box and placed it into Hetty's hand.

"Ahhh an excellent choice Miss David, plain and simple but still shows a slight feminine side, and Mr. Callen the receipt?" Hetty said opening the box.

Callen handed her the slip of paper and then moved to grab his things.

"So are we still on for dinner?" Callen asked as they entered his car.

"Sure we are, but I need to shower and change first"

"Is an hour enough?" he asked her as he started the engine.

"Are you going to change?" she asked

"I'm taking a beautiful woman out for dinner, so of course I'll change". Ziva laughed when she heard her phone ring

"David" she answered crisply

"Heyy Abby, yeah we've made a bit of progress we have a suspect now but we can't seem to find him, no its okay Eric is good at what he does. How are things going over there? That's good. Oh really? I bet Tony is upset. Uhh I'm going to dinner with Callen. Yeah I don't know where. Send my love to everyone. Okay bye"

"Sounds like they miss you over there" Callen remarked

"We're like a dysfunctional family at times, but a family. Ducky, our medical examiner is the grandpa. Gibbs, the father, Tony the annoying immature brother, then me, McGee as the little brother, and Abby as the youngest, and also a major daddy's girl."

Callen laughed

"So why's Tony upset?"

"Oh their working a case and Tony keeps trying to get the marine's sister who used to be a model go on a date with him but she asked McGee to go on a date with her instead. DiNozzo feels very insulted. He puts Casanova to a new light"

"So does Deeks. Except his advances aren't typically returned. So where do you want to go to eat?"

"Surprise me; I haven't been to LA since…well since Director Shepard was killed"

"Well you're very lucky that one of my favorite aliases is very wealthy. I can get into every restraint with a flash of my card"

"You must feel very important" Ziva teased

Callen pulled up in front of the hotel. "You have one hour" he warned her with a smile

"I will see you then"

**Los Angeles- WH Hotel Lobby à 9:30 pm (DC) 6:30 pm (LA)**

Ziva was standing in the lobby, fiddling with her clutch in her hand. Something inside her was sniffing the air eagerly as if there was a change that could be smelled. She wanted to embrace that change, take it with open arms, as if it was a friend she had not seen in a long time. Ziva typically did not like change – it bothered her that there was more than she could control. But this seemed like a change for the better. She had felt this way before certain crucial junctures, such as joining the army, joining Mossad, becoming a liaison for NCIS, becoming an NCIS Agent, and becoming an American Citizen. Now something in her was ready for another change.

Callen stepped into the lobby and looked around for Ziva. He promised the valet that he would just be a couple of minutes. HE scanned and then he saw her, in the far side of the lobby looking even more beautiful than he had ever seen her.

"Ziva" he breathed as he crept up from behind her. Ziva turned around and looked at him.

"You're wearing a suit" she commented running her hand along the lapels.

"You look very handsome" she said dazzling him with a smile

"You look…beautiful" Callen said smiling before holding out his arm for her to take and then together they walked out of the hotel and off to dinner.

Callen took her to a beautiful restaurant near the beach. Both Callen and Ziva were thrilled to find that conversation flowed easily between the two and that even if there was nothing to say it was not awkward and that they thoroughly enjoyed each others company.

"So tell me G, do you think even if you found out what your first name is you would use it?" Ziva asked suddenly

"I don't know I might, but I think for me it's just the fact that I don't really know anything about myself."

"That is not true. We know that you are one hell of a NCIS agent; you like to be a lone wolf. You like to live the high life occasionally. We know that you have a family, not your biological one, but a family with the people you work with….very much like me." Ziva said thinking about that for a minute. "We know that you love the beach and you used to have a sister. We know so many things about you G, it's just realizing that you have a family, and you have a life here, and sometimes not knowing the past is better" Ziva said pausing lost in thought thinking about her past, and all of the stuff she wished she didn't know.

"But it's not the same thing, not many people can accept the fact that I know nothing about my past."

"Then they can as I think Americans say can go nail themselves?"

"It's screw Ziva" Callen said laughing

"Yes that… You, along with everyone else, I think need to accept that you're past may always be hidden from you. But that it's not necessarily a bad thing. And for the record…I don't care if you know everything in your past or not." Ziva said smiling. Callen looked at her and couldn't help but smile too.

"Geez, I guess Hetty was right" Ziva looked at him confused.

"Huh?" Ziva asked

"Oh it's nothing" Callen said while remembering Hetty's comment about law enforcement

_You will find the only woman you're actually going to be able to see eye-to-eye with will be a law enforcement officer. And she will be the only one to understand you._

Although he didn't fully realize she was talking about Ziva until now.

"Care to dance?" Callen asked holding out his hand to her. Ziva smiled brightly taking his hand. Her hand was soft and warm in his thought Callen as he pulled her gently onto the floor.

Ziva gently linked her arms around his neck as his hands moved down to rest lightly on her waist. They slowly began to move in time to the music never breaking eye contact with each other.

"I have this rule…" Callen said whispering slightly "It was to never date a cop but...uhhh" Callen said struggling for the first time in his life to find the right words. "I want to break it…with you, because I think—"Callen was cut off when Ziva acting on a sudden impulse pressed her lips gently to his. It was a short kiss but Callen smiled widely at her… "I'll take that as a yes" he said and then leaned down and kissed her. After a second they deepened the kiss slightly before the need for oxygen overwhelmed them.

After the song ended they made their way down to the beach, Ziva had taken off her heels and was holding them in one hand, her other hand was intertwined with Callen's as they strolled down the beach. Callen stopped for a minute and looked at her.

"Normally, I don't do this because I think it's childish and uhhh very high school but uhhh…be my girlfriend?" he asked. Ziva smiled her dark eyes twinkling from the porch lights of the beach houses.

"Yes" she said and they kissed on the beach under the stars.

Authors Note:

Awwww, it was so cute Im sorry I had to add the whole on the beach under the stars thing. I hope you liked it and please review I'd like your input, or if you have questions or ideas or… yeah let me know


	11. Chapter 11: Ziva's Plan

Summary: Vance calls Ziva and has a special assignment that takes her to LA to visit the NCIS LA, where she assisting on a case.

_Gibbs on the phone: Italics_

**Chapter 11: Ziva's Plan**

**Los Angeles- OSP à 11:00 am (DC) 8:00 am (LA)**

"Hey Callen, Sam I have a lead on Sufrano" said Ziva when she noticed Callen walking into the building with Sam.

"How long have you been here?" asked Sam looking at the papers spread out on the table.

"I couldn't sleep" Ziva said shrugging her shoulders.

"God you are just like G" Sam said rolling his eyes

"Hey I take offense to that" said Callen

"Well can we get to work?" Ziva asked snipping a little

"Woahhh looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" said Sam

"I don't know what that means but anyways it's not because of waking up on the wrong side of the bed as you say, I had an amazing night and couldn't sleep" said Ziva blushing slightly as she glanced at G… "It's more of what I found that has put me in a bad mood… I found out that Sufrano and his men have tortured at least 7 other people before they got to Katherine Moores."

"How'd you find that out?" asked Sam

"I talked to her some more and she said that they take a keepsake to remind them of their past victims. They took something from her" she said

"Which was?"

"A necklace" said Ziva "She said they showed her where they kept all of the past victims keepsakes and she said she counted at least 7 before they shut the jewelry box"

"Okay, so terrorists who torture women and take a piece of jewelry from them before they kill them, but they couldn't kill Katherine because she escaped after they took her jewelry, but before they killed her" said Sam thinking out loud.

"They are killing people who they think are traitors to their country" said Ziva "which means they probably immigrated here, or have become too accustomed to the American way and no longer do things that is normally practiced. And obviously we are not going to release the two people they want back…I am Jewish, why not let me go undercover?" Asked Ziva suddenly forming a plan in her head.

"NO!" Said Callen loudly

"Why not? It's a good plan, I go in they only like talking to other Jewish people anyways so you guys would get no where. I have also immigrated from Israel so they may see me as a traitor and then if I get captured you can lock on my signal via GPS and then rescue me and take down the terrorists" said Ziva

"One, because you just got rescued a few months ago. Two, Gibbs would murder me and Three, I don't want you to"

"That is not your decision to make Callen" Ziva said.

"Why don't we talk to Hetty first and see what she thinks, plus if we do this we need a hell of a lot more information that what we have right now" said Sam.

Callen nodded and then walked down the hall he slipped into an empty office and pulled out his phone. After dialing the familiar number he put his phone to his ear.

_Gibbs_

"Hey Gibbs is me Callen"

"_Hey Callen what's wrong?_

"Nothing exactly, I just think I may"

_What's wrong? Is Ziva okay?_

"Yeah she's fine, she's just hell bent on doing an undercover thing and I think it would help a lot if you were here"

_And why's that?_

"She wants to use herself as bait and go to the mosque and let the terrorist we are trying to take down capture her. They torture their victims Gibbs. I know what happened 5 months ago. I don't 100% agree with her idea but I know that she is very capable. I just don't want her to get hurt. Anyways I was wondering if you could maybe come down here?"

_I'll be down there first thing tomorrow morning said Gibbs before hanging up._

Right when Gibbs hung up Callen heard a soft knock on the door. Callen opened it to see Ziva standing there

"Hey" he said softly

"Hey, can I come in?" she asked tentatively

"Yeah"

"You know my plan would work right?" Ziva started

"Yeah I do, I just don't want you to get hurt" admitted Callen placing his hands on her slender hips.

"I know, but if it's the way we can stop other people from getting hurt than it's the thing to do right?" she asked

"I don't know"

"What did Gibbs say?" she asked looking up into his deep blue eyes.

"How did- oh never mind… he said he'll be here first thing in the morning"

"Good, I want him here"

"You do? So you're not mad that I called him?" Callen asked surprised.

"You and I both know that I can take care of myself, and you just admitted that you knew my plan would work. I know you are just looking out for me and even though it can be a bit annoying I found it….sweet"

"I just figured that if we decided to go through with this and Hetty, Gibbs and the director OK it, then I knew that it would be easier on everyone if he was here. Gibbs is like a father to me" Callen admitted.

"To me too, but you know that already"

"I figured If you do go in Gibbs can help calm my nerves and he can help you prepare for the mission, and I know he's probably been worried about you since you told him about Felicity."

"Yeahh" Ziva agreed.

"Thank you for looking out for me" said Ziva pressing her lips to his.

"Always" Callen replied. Then sighed.

"Come on we need to get layouts and addresses of all of Sufrano's properties if we decide to do this"

Ziva nodded and then followed Callen out of the empty office.

Authors Note:

So incase you forgot, Sufrano is the terrorist, or main terrorist. The reason they went to the Jewelry store is because Thomas Jensen (who is Katherine Moores father) because they thought Sufrano might come looking for Katherine. I hope you liked it and please review I'd like your input, or if you have questions or ideas or… yeah let me know

I also am really thankful to all of those who have either messaged me privately or reviewed it means a lot. My school has started up again and I am finding it hard to find time to write, I am NOT stopping the story in no means, but I am cutting down to uploading once a week. My upload day is going to be Mondays. If I find I have more time to write again I will let you know but right now its changing to just Mondays. Thanks again and see you next week!


	12. Chapter 12: A Talk

Summary: Vance calls Ziva and has a special assignment that takes her to LA to visit the NCIS LA, where she assisting on a case.

**Chapter 12: A Talk**

**Los Angeles- OSP à 11:00 am (DC) 8:00 am (LA)**

"Hey when is Gibbs' plane?" Callen asked looking at Ziva.

"He said he would be here around 8:30…"

"Alright"

The entire team had been there since 7:30 waiting for Gibbs to come.

"So why is he coming?" asked Deeks.

"He's coming because I asked him to" said Callen vaguely

"Why do we need him?" asked Sam

"Because I want to do an undercover mission and G and I think it's best if Gibbs is here" said Ziva.

"G?" Nate asked surprised that Ziva had used his first name. Sam was the only person besides Hetty who ever used Callen's first name.

"It's his name yes?" asked Ziva looking confused.

"Never mind" said Nate. "Hey Ziva do you mind if I talk to you for a minute before Gibbs gets here?" asked Nate suddenly feeling courageous

Ziva narrowed her eyes and then nodded her head quickly and stood up. She looked at Callen who just shrugged his shoulders. Ziva sighed, she knew Nate was a psychologist and therefore normally used to knowing everything, she was just wondering what he was going to ask her. Nate led her into his office and shut the door behind her.

"Please sit" said Nate gesturing to one of the chairs in his office. Ziva sat down tentatively and then looked at him expectantly. Nate sat down across from her and then began

"First off I wanted to say I'm sorry for what you went through in Somalia, being tortured it must be hard to have talked to Katherine Moores"

"Katie. She wanted to be called Katie, and no it was not difficult it is part of my job" said Ziva putting on her as Tony would call it 'Ninja Face'.

"Right okay well can you tell me about your undercover mission that you want to do?"

"I want to go in to the mosque, let them capture me, I will have a tracker and then you guys can pin a location and get the terrorists who have been torturing these people."

"Won't that bring up bad memories for you?"

"I expect it may, but so will anything else I do"

"Okay, my next question is about Gibbs"

"What about him?" asked Ziva, somewhat worried now

"Your guys' relationship. What is it?"

"He is like a father to me, and I a daughter to him"

"And have you always been close?"

"Yes"

"Okay uhh one word answers… umm are you closer than let's say him and Abby?"

"In our own way yes"

"Why is that? He has known Abby for longer"

"Because Abby had a family, and parents, yes we are all of us Team Gibbs is a family. But Gibbs and I are close, he loves all of us equally"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"And I know he trusted you right away even though you were Ari's handler, and he had shot their team member Agent Todd, why did he trust you so much"

"That is none of your business"

"Okayyyy, umm sorry, so how long have you been close?"

"Ever since I came here"

"And your entire team is close"

"Yes I already told you that"

"Well what was it like when you first came onto the team?"

"Why?"

"Because I think it's interesting how close you guys are"

"You guys are close too, why does it matter about the dynamics of my team?" she asked

"Because I am a psychologist?"

"Okay, umm Tony became like my older brother, McGee my younger brother, and Abby is like my sister, we are all very close."

"And Director Shepard?"

"We had worked together before I came to NCIS, she was my best friend when I first came"

"Okay, but I am mostly interested in Gibbs"

"Why are you so interested in him?" Ziva snapped

"Because he is so protective over you, he bought you a car"

"So? The car was a birthday gift"

"I am just interested to see how this relationship came about"

"I really don't think it's any of your business"

"Do you think because you have your own issues with your father it is another reason why you and Gibbs are so close?"

"You went too far. I can kill you 18 different ways with a paperclip, remember that" said Ziva standing up she left the office and almost ran into Hetty.

"Are you alright Miss David?" Hetty asked

"Yes I am fine, however your shrink may go into shock, I doubt he has ever been threatened before" said Ziva before walking down the hall back towards the bullpen. Hetty walked into Nate's office where he was still sitting. His face was white as a sheet.

"What did you do?"

"I asked about her and Gibbs' relationship, and I brought up her own father."

"I told you to leave it alone" said Hetty reproachfully

"I know but it is an interesting relationship, the way he is so protective over her and everything." Said Nate

"You still should have stayed out of it Nate, when Gibbs gets here, you better do anything and everything to get on his good side, because when he finds out what you said to Ziva, there is no way of protecting you" said Hetty.

Authors Note:

I hope you like it and please review I'd like your input, or if you have questions or ideas or… yeah let me know


	13. Chapter 13: Gibbs

Summary: Vance calls Ziva and has a special assignment that takes her to LA to visit the NCIS LA, where she assisting on a case.

_Italics is Hebrew_

**Chapter 13: Gibbs**

**Los Angeles- OSP à 11:35 am (DC) 8:35 am (LA)**

"What is taking him so long?" asked Deeks. He was bored out of his mind, this Gibbs person was supposed to show up was late.

"Calm down Deeks he'll be here soon" said Kensi

"Well he isn't here yet" said Deeks

"You sure about that?" said a gruff voice. Deeks spun around and standing before him was a tall man with bright blue eyes and grey hair.

"Woahhh! Heyyyyy when did you get here?"

Gibbs just smirked and then looked around for Ziva

"Where's Ziver?" he asked looking at Callen

"Nate grabbed her said he wanted to talk to her" replied Callen

"Nate is our operational psychologist" said Sam before he could ask

Gibbs eyes narrowed slightly and then immediately softened when he saw Ziva walking towards them.

"Hey Ziver" said Gibbs walking over to and pulling her into him for a hug. He held her for a minute kissing her hair softly.

"Hey" she said softly.

Sam, Kensi and Deeks were all surprised by Gibbs, and Ziva's display of affection to each other. Callen just looked on smiling at the scene his girlfriend and her 'father' looked so relaxed together.

"Agent Sam Hanna" Sam said holding out his hand when Gibbs and Ziva separated.

"Gibbs"

"Agent Kensi Blye" said Kensi. Gibbs nodded.

"Uhhh LAPD Liaison Detective Marty Deeks"

"Hey Callen" said Gibbs smiling at the man who he considered to be his son.

"Hey Gibbs" he said moving forward and giving Gibbs a quick hug. Callen then moved to stand next to Ziva.

"Ahhh Jethro" said Hetty walking up.

"Hello Henrietta" said Gibbs

"What have I said about calling me that?" asked Hetty

"What have I said about calling me Jethro?" Gibbs asked smiling

Hetty laughed and then saw Nate walking up to the group still slightly pale.

"This is our operational psychologist Nate Goetz"

"Ohhhh I figured you had to be the psychologist" said Gibbs smirking.

"_Ziva what have I said about threatening team mates?"_ Gibbs asked looking at her. Ziva smiled shrugging her shoulders

"_I merely told him what I am able to do with a paperclip…"_ she said smiling brightly

"_And did he deserve it?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because he was asking about our relationship"_

Gibbs eyes darkened and he looked at the psychologist who looked utterly confused along with the rest of the team because none of them knew Hebrew.

"_What did he say?"_

"_Just asked a bunch of dumb questions and brought up Eli"_

"_I'll talk to him later"_

"_I figured as much."_ Ziva said before switching back to English "Now we are being rude"

"What were you guys saying?" asked Deeks

Gibbs arm automatically reached out and head-slapped Deeks before he could stop himself.

"None of your business" he said.

"What was that for?" asked Deeks

"Gibbs head slaps our Team, Tony mostly or McGee when they need to stay on point or on a case when they are getting distracted" Ziva said highly amused.

"He does remind you of Tony yes?" Ziva asked Gibbs. Gibbs nodded

"Well as fun as this is, I think it's time to brief Gibbs on our case, if everyone will head up to the OPS room please?" said Hetty ushering Deeks, Sam, and Kensi upstairs, knowing that Gibbs wanted to talk to them first.

"Hey Nate" said Gibbs stopping the psychologist.

"Yeah?" asked Nate uneasy.

"Our relationship is none of your business so stay out of it." Said Gibbs giving him a cold stare before turning back to Ziva and Callen. Nate gulped and then made his way up to the OPS room.

"What did you do to Nate?" asked Callen looking at Ziva

"I merely told him that I could kill him 18 different ways with a paperclip"

Callen laughed and gave her a one armed hug.

"So I take it the team doesn't know?" asked Gibbs

"No, Sam wants us to get together, but he doesn't know we have yet" said Callen

"Okay, well Callen you are like a son to me, but if you hurt her…"

"You will kill me I know"

"Yupp" said Gibbs

"Gibbs I can look out for myself" said Ziva laughing

"I know but I'm just looking out for you."

"Toda Abba, now we need to go up to OPS yes?" asked Ziva

"Yeah they're waiting for us" Said Callen.

"Oh Ziver?"

"Ken Abba?"

"After the meeting I wanna talk with you"

"About?"

"You'll see" Gibbs said before entering the OPS room. Callen and Ziva shared a quick smile before following Gibbs into the OPS room.

Authors Note:

I hope you like it and please review I'd like your input, or if you have questions or ideas or… yeah let me know


	14. Chapter 14: A Father Daughter Convo

Summary: Vance calls Ziva and has a special assignment that takes her to LA to visit the NCIS LA, where she assisting on a case.

**Chapter 14: A Father-Daughter Conversation**

**Los Angeles- OSP à 12:15 pm (DC) 9:15 am (LA)**

"Hey Ziver let's go talk" said Gibbs after the briefing was over.

"Alright" said Ziva following Gibbs out of the room.

"What was that about?" Deeks asked looking at Callen.

Callen just shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess he just wants to talk to her, he hasn't seen her for a few days" said Callen.

"So what are we going to do in the mean time?" Sam asked

"Let's finish getting structural information on the mosque incase we do decide to send Ziva under cover" said Callen nodding to his teammates.

**Los Angeles- WH Hotel, Ziva's Room à 12:30 pm (DC) 9:30am (LA)**

"So tell me what's going on Ziver" Gibbs said

"Well, you know about the case, there are a group of terrorists here in LA that are torturing people who they believe betrayed their country. They're saying that they will stop once we release two of their men that we, the government, are holding captive"

"And how did this become an NCIS case?"

"One of the victims was in the navy"

"And you want to go undercover?" Gibbs asked

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because I think that one of the easiest ways to capture them is if we send someone undercover, and the only one who knows Hebrew and knows Jewish traditions is me"

"It'll bring back bad memories"

"I know" she said flatly

"And you still want to do it?"

"Yes. I'll be fine"

"You don't have anything to prove" said Gibbs knowing that she wanted to prove that she could still be strong even after everything that happened in Somalia

"I know, that is not why I am doing this"

"Then why are you?"

"I told you, it is the easiest—"

"No Ziver, come on the real reason"

"I owe it to the victims. I was lucky to be saved by you and the rest of the team, but I know that feeling of hopelessness the victims felt in their final hours. I do not want to let anyone else go through that, and if it means me going undercover and having a few nightmares after then so be it"

"It's more than nightmares Ziva, you have night terrors. You wake up screaming and shaking and you have to clear the entire house before you can calm down a little"

"I know"

"Do you remember what happened the first week you got back and you stayed at my place?"

"Yes"

"Then you have to understand why I am questioning if you are up for this. I know you are a very capable agent" he said stopping her protests "But I worry for you, as a father, I don't want to send you somewhere where you can so easily get hurt again."

"It is part of the job"

"I know but if I agree, and something happens to you, then I will never forgive myself" said Gibbs

"But it was my choice"

"Yes, but the director and Hetty make the final say, and they won't say yes if they don't think I approve of it"

"Please Gibbs, I need to do this" she said looking up at him

"If we do this, you will have more than one tracker hidden on you, back up right around the corner. I don't want any chance of you getting hurt during this mission."

"Thank you" Ziva said

Gibbs nodded and then looked apprehensive before continuing.

"So you and G huh?" Gibbs asked smiling. Ziva looked up at him surprised he brought it up.

"Yeah…I don't know I think it might be happening a bit too fast" she admitted

"You are both similar and yet different, I'm not that surprised sparks flew between you two" Gibbs said

Ziva, surprise showing on her face looked at him.

"What?" Gibbs said "I have known both of you for a long time. It's time for both of you to settle down."

"We'll see" said Ziva smiling. Secretly, it was what Ziva wanted but at the same time she was hesitant to get too invested into something.

"How are you doing with the news about Felicity?" Gibbs asked, Ziva's face fell slightly when she heard the question.

"Okay I guess, I am angry with the CIA and just everything it's made me so confused"

"I know, and I'm sorry"

"It's just why would someone do that?...All because she wanted to keep her baby? I do not understand it and I do not think I ever will"

"What are you going to do with what you know seek revenge?"

"I could technically do it without leaving a trace; I mean they don't call me Ghost for nothing…" Ziva mused. Gibbs waited, knowing that she had changed and that she wouldn't go on a revenge killing anymore. Or at least he hoped she changed that part.

"But I don't want to go back to being a killer again" she said.

"Good choice Ziver" Gibbs said proud that she made the right decision.

Authors Note:

Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! The guest who also talked about bringing Eli into the story, I plan to but in a few chapters. I know that it is a little odd for their relationship (Callen and Ziva's) to be moving this quickly but at the same time, she did have a crush on Damon after barely meeting him, but it is getting a little serious, so it will be toned down again, I just wanted people to get a "taste" of them together…I hope you liked it and please review I'd like your input, or if you have questions or ideas or… yeah let me know


	15. Chapter 15: Undercover

Summary: Vance calls Ziva and has a special assignment that takes her to LA to visit the NCIS LA, where she assisting on a case.

_Italics is their coms _

**Chapter 15: Undercover**

**Los Angeles- OSP à 2:00 pm (DC) 11:00 am (LA)**

"So how exactly are you supposed to act for them to take you?" Gibbs asked looking over the plan the LA team had concocted.

"Well all of the other victims were deemed traitors to their religion and their country. Also they are immigrants and too accustomed to the American lifestyle, so it should be easy, just acting like my normal self" said Ziva.

"And where are we placing the bugs?" Callen asked

"I am not letting her go without 5 tracker dots on her" Gibbs said loudly

"Geez 5 is a lot" said Deeks. But muttered a quick sorry when Gibbs glared at him.

"Where should we place them Ziver?" Gibbs asked knowing she would know the best spots to place a tracker.

"One on my jacket, because they will look for it there, one in my hair tie" she said unconsciously touching the silver star of David necklace Gibbs bought her when they rescued her "shoe, bra and jeans" Ziva finished.

"Damn that's a lot of trackers" said Nate walking up

"You know Nate, considering you are just a psychologist I don't think you really have a say in how many are needed, especially when it come to my agent's safety" said Gibbs a little harsher than necessary.

"Gibbs" Ziva said reproachfully, placing a hand on his shoulder calming him down. Gibbs took a breath calming himself which didn't go unnoticed by everyone in OSP.

"I still think someone should go in with you" Gibbs said

"No one can, none of the other victims were with anyone when they were taken."

"I know, still don't like it"

"It's our best option" Sam said

"Are we all set?" Hetty asked?"

"We just have to put the trackers on" Eric said looking at Hetty.

"Good well I don't think everyone needs to be here for that. Shoo!" Hetty said looking at Kensi, Deeks, Sam and Nate.

"Here. Put this in her boot" Eric said handing a tracker to Callen.

Gibbs also grabbed one and started to hide it in her hair tie.

**Los Angeles- Outside the Temple à 3:00 pm (DC) 12:00 am (LA)**

"Ready for this Ziver?" Gibbs asked looking at Ziva who was fiddling with her necklace again.

"Ready as I'll ever be" she said as she got out of the car.

"Let's get this show on the road" said Gibbs as Callen walked up to his car and hopped into the seat Ziva occupied seconds earlier.

"You think she's gonna be okay?" Callen asked looking at Gibbs worriedly

"She'll be fine, she's good" Gibbs said reassuring both Callen and himself.

"Now we wait" said Callen

**Los Angeles- Outside the Temple à 4:30 pm (DC) 1:30 am (LA)**

"Hey guys, the men outside are getting suspicious" said Eric through their coms.

"Alright, looks likes she's on her own for a little bit" said Gibbs starting up the car.

Twenty minutes later they strode into OPS

"Anything since we left?"

"No Ziva did manage to send a couple of picture messages of some of the people in the temple, along with a text saying not to worry." Said Eric.

"Relax gentlemen, she is doing just fine" said Hetty not knowing in a few hours she would be the opposite of fine.

**Los Angeles- Unknown Location à 7:30 pm (DC) 4:30 am (LA)**

Deep underground a woman was loosely tied to a chair with a man looming above her.

"You betrayed your country!" he yelled, as he spat in her face.

The woman remained motionless her mind concentrating on finding her 'happy place'. She knew Gibbs and G would be there any moment to rescue her, she just had to hold on till that happened.

**Los Angeles- OPS à 8:00 pm (DC) 5:00 pm (LA)**

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU LOSE HER?" Gibbs yelled his fists shaking slightly at his side. He was furious, It had been an hour since hearing from Ziva and his gut was churning like none other.

"Agent Gibbs, calm down, Mr. Beal is doing his best to pick up one of the trackers" said Hetty.

"Well work faster!" Gibbs yelled and then walked out of the room. He couldn't stand it. He told Ziva that she could go on the mission knowing that she would have nightmares from it. And now they lost her. They were supposed to have her six.

"Gibbs!" Callen yelled following him downstairs.

"What!" Gibbs said a little sharper than he meant to.

"Look I'm just as worried about Ziva as you are, but Eric is good at what he does he'll find her"

Gibbs sighed, he knew he was being hard on their analyst, but it was all he could do to not let the guilt overwhelm him.

"I know" Said Gibbs, his voice calming slightly. He looked at Callen and saw the worry in his eyes as well.

"We'll get her back" said Gibbs. Callen nodded.

Hetty looked down at them from the balcony and smiled. The two men who were conversing quietly to each other shared so many things in common, and one of the main ones was the love they had for Ziva.

"Hey Hetty" Kensi said walking up.

"Yes?"

"Eric says he may have—" she stopped short when she looked down at Callen and Gibbs.

"Yes?" Hetty said patiently

"Errr sorry, wow they both care about her a lot…ummm anyways Eric says that he found the last location for all of Ziva's trackers and it was two miles away from the temple, he thinks they moved her underground so we should check over in that vicinity."

"Okay, go get the gear and I'll tell them" Hetty said nodding to the two men. Kensi nodded and then left Hetty. Kensi too was really worried about Ziva, even though she hadn't spent a lot of time with her, she too thought of Ziva as a friend.

**Los Angeles- Unknown Location à 8:30 pm (DC) 5:30 pm (LA)**

Callen, Gibbs, Sam, Deeks, and Kensi pulled up to a rundown looking building.

"Okay Callen and I will take the front you three take the back. The only friendly in the building is Ziva" Gibbs said running over the plan before getting out of the car.

Callen and Gibbs sprinted to the front door, and waited for Sam, Kensi and Deeks to give the signal.

_"Go!"_ yelled Sam through their ear pieces.

Gibbs burst through the door and moved in to clear the room on his right, as Callen moved forward into the hall.

"CLEAR!" yelled Gibbs and ran back out into the hall, they made their way down the hall.

"ON YOUR LEFT!" yelled Gibbs pointing his gun at a shooter who had just emerged from one of the rooms ahead. Gibbs shot him square in the forehead as they continued into the building. Clearing that room they found themselves in the center of the building.

"Where is she" Gibbs muttered. He heard a movement and raised his gun only to see Sam, Deeks and Kensi running towards them.

"Everywhere is clear, she's not here" said Deeks.

"She's here" Gibbs said

"Did you not hear me I said it's clear" Deeks said exasperated.

"SHE'S HERE I CAN FEEL IT!" Gibbs yelled.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SURE!" Deeks yelled back, he knew that Gibbs cared about Ziva a lot but he was seriously starting to piss him off.

"My Gut" said Gibbs.

before following Gibbs into the OPS room.

Authors Note:

I hope you like it and please review I'd like your input, or if you have questions or ideas or… yeah let me know


	16. Chapter 16: His Gut

Summary: Vance calls Ziva and has a special assignment that takes her to LA to visit the NCIS LA, where she assisting on a case.

_Italics is their coms_

**Chapter 16: His Gut**

**Los Angeles- Unknown Location à 8:45 pm (DC) 5:45 pm (LA)**

"Your gut are you for real?" Deeks said

"DEEKS! SHUT IT!" yelled Callen he too had the sense that Ziva was somewhere close.

"Okay let's go check the rooms again, see if we missed any secret passages" said Sam. Callen nodded his thanks to his partner and they split up again.

"Nothing in this room, except a dead guy" said Callen.

"I know she's here" Gibbs muttered again as he walked out to go and check the first room they entered.

He felt along all of the walls and walked every inch of the floor but didn't hear or feel any areas where there could be a secret entrance. Gibbs shook his head and looked up at Callen.

"Maybe they had better luck" Callen said

_"Sam anything?"_ Callen asked

_"Nothing yet G got one more room to check..."_

_"okay we're heading your way"_

_"Alright we'll wait for you" Sam said through the coms._

Gibbs and Callen walked over to the room that Deeks and Sam were prepared to enter.

Kicking in the door they found the room to be like all of the others, empty. Gibbs walked to the nearest wall and punched it as hard as he could throwing as much force into it is possible.

"WOAH!" yelled Kensi surprised.

"Calm down!" Deeks said looking at the hole in the wall.

Just then they noticed that behind the hole in the wall wasn't wood it was a hallway. They quickly ran over and started to tear a hole in the wall.

"So this is where they kept her?" Deeks asked…"How would they get in?"

"Come on" said Sam taking point.

They quietly made their way through the hidden hallway and found a trap door that had steps leading down below. Sam pointed to it and then quickly pointed his gun into it as he shouted NCIS.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva had heard people walking above her. She just sat there on the chair completely exposed praying that Gibbs would come and save her again. Her entire body was in pain, the ropes that bound her to the chair were cutting into her skin and her writs had burns on them from her struggling. Her back had stopped bleeding an hour ago after her latest meeting with the whip. Her captor had left an hour ago she had no idea when he was coming back.

She felt dirty, and memories plagued her and soon her mind was running full force remembering the images from Somalia, and how similar they were to her conditions now. But she wasn't in Somalia this time. No, this time she was in Los Angeles, and she had known what could happen to her. Just then she was pulled out of her thoughts to the trap door opening and light shining in from a flashlight. She looked down away from the light.

"NCIS" Ziva squinted up again at the sounds of the team coming to rescue her. Then Sam, Kensi, Deeks and Callen were around her.

"Okay Ziva now calm down we'll get these off of you." said Sam pulling out a knife.

But Ziva involuntarily jerked away. She still felt dazed and confused and even though she knew who they were she didn't want them here, she wanted her dad.

"Gibbs" she muttered. "Gibbs…Gibbs…Gibbs" she said over and over again, that's who she wanted not them, she loved them but she needed her dad.

"Hey Ziver, hey it's me. It's okay your safe now I've got you okay?" Gibbs said softly kneeling down before her. The OSP team backed up giving the pair space. Sam and Callen knew that Gibbs would be the best one to calm her down, and they knew what had happed to her in Somalia.

"Ziva" Gibbs said "Look at me" he said softly. It took her a minute but soon he was looking into her dark brown eyes.

"Gibbs" she breathed.

"Hey, I'm going to cut you out of your bindings okay?" Gibbs said. She nodded and Gibbs pulled the knife out from his waist and cut her free. He then took off his NCIS Jacket and wrapped it around her nude frame. The jacket was big enough that it covered all of her.

"Can you stand up?" Gibbs asked. Ziva nodded and trembling slightly stood on her feet. She stood for a second before her knees buckled, and Gibbs caught her and hoisted her into his arms, making sure her body was covered.

He knew he should have waited for an aid car to get there, but he also knew that Ziva was too vulnerable right now and having a medical team there would only make things worse. She would attempt to fight them and only hurt herself more.

"Shouldn't we wait?" Deeks asked looking worriedly at her.

"No" Said Gibbs and walked to steps

When Gibbs got to the top he moved her back down with Callen's help. He held onto her bridal style and quickly made sure he didn't open up any of the scabs that were on her stomach or her back. As he wrapped the jacket around her a little bit more he heard a whimper escape her lips.

"What's wrong Ziva?" Gibbs asked, hoping he didn't hurt her anymore carrying her up the steps.

"It hurts" she said

"I know, I know I am so sorry Ziva."

"Rule Number Six" Ziva said before adjusting herself slightly so she could rest her head on his chest. Her eyes closed and she let exhaustion overcome her.

**Los Angeles- Hospital à 10:00 pm (DC) 7:00 pm (LA)**

Gibbs was pacing up and down in front of the chairs. Ziva had been in surgery for over an hour now and his gut was churning.

"Family of Ziva David?" said a doctor walking up to the group.

"Yes?" Gibbs said walking forward.

"Are you Gibbs?" she asked he nodded.

"Okay well first, Ziva is okay, and awake the surgery took a little longer than we thought cause she had some internal bleeding, but we fixed it and she's asking for you room 217"

"Thank you doctor" Gibbs said sighing with relief before turning to Callen and his team.

Before he could say anything however, someone ran up to him and gave him a bone crushing hug. Abby, closely followed by Tony, McGee, Ducky, Palmer and Breena.

"How is she?" Ducky asked.

"As I was about to tell Callen and OSP she is fine, and awake"

"Can we see her? Oh my gosh I can't believe this happened, I mean she was kidnapped again why would she agree to do this, oh I hope she's alright"

"Abby Breathe!" McGee said resting a hand on her shoulder.

"She's asked for me, but until I say, no one can see her"

They all nodded knowing how special his and ZIva's relationship was.

"How did you guys know anyway?" Gibbs asked looking at Ducky

"Ms. Lang called us when you guys first lost contact with her and told us of the situation, and McGee booked us all immediate flights over here. When we landed she had left a voicemail telling us that Ziva was in the hospital."

Gibbs nodded noting to thank Hetty later.

"Go home everyone, no one is seeing Ziva tonight" Gibbs said and then turned and headed down the hall in the direction of Ziva's room.

before following Gibbs into the OPS room.

Authors Note:

I hope you like it and please review I'd like your input, or if you have questions or ideas or… yeah let me know


	17. Chapter 17: Love You Too

Summary: Vance calls Ziva and has a special assignment that takes her to LA to visit the NCIS LA, where she assisting on a case.

**Chapter 17: Love you too**

**Los Angeles- Hospital Ziva's Room à 10:30 pm (DC) 7:30 pm (LA)**

Ziva sat in her room staring at the wall. She had just gotten off of the phone with Eli. Her emotions were everywhere and she felt more confused by the second. She thought, or hoped at first that he had called to see how she was doing, but no. Instead he had called to tell her that he knew what she had done, and that she got caught on purpose this time. She grimaced as she remembered the conversation.

"You alright Ziver?" Gibbs asked walking in.

"I don't know" she said quietly. She scooted over on the bed leaving space for him to come and sit next to her. Gibbs toed his shoes off and sat down in the bed next to her, wrapping one of his arms around her shoulder. He pulled her in close and kissed her on the temple.

"Thought I was going to lose you Ziver, when it took so long in surgery…I couldn't figure out what had happened and I was worried I hurt you when I carried you up those stairs…" he said tailing off.

"Stop." Ziva said a bit forcefully, she calmed a bit and looked at him her gaze softening. "I am here, because of you, You're determination to always find me. I have never had that before Gibbs. No one has ever cared about me enough to find me. You are my father in so many ways Gibbs, and I can't thank you enough for everything you have done for me."

"You don't have to-" Gibbs started

"Yes I do. Today reminded me of how close we have gotten and how much of a dad you are to me, and I a daughter to you. We have both lost so much and yet we still found each other, and care for each other in ways that no one would really understand. I know what everyone at works thinks. They think I am either secretly dating you, or that we somehow have it in our minds that we can replace everyone else we have lost. We can't and we still miss them terribly, but we now have each other to rely on, and we both know what it's like. No one else"

Gibbs stayed silent throughout her speech. He knew everything she was saying was true. The rumors about their relationship. She was like his own flesh and blood. No one could ever replace Kelly, but when he first met Ziva, he found this strange urge to protect her. Even though she was trying to stop him from killing Ari, he saw something in her that reminded him of himself. She was strong, determined, a fighter. As he got to know her when she came as a liaison for NCIS their relationship grew. And he found her as a comfort because she was the only one who knew about Kelly and Shannon.

~~~Flashback~~~

(This happens in Season 7 after Ziva comes back from Somalia)

Gibbs stomped down the stairs to his basement. Today was the day he had lost his girls. Shannon and Kelly. His near finished boat, The Kelly, was sitting down there and he planned to spend the day like he had every year after killing Pedro Hernandez. Drinking, looking at old pictures and working on a boat. He called in to let Vance know that he wouldn't be in today. This was the day, the only day of the year Gibbs ever missed work. He was so engrossed in his thoughts and memories that he didn't hear the light steps approaching him.

Ziva looked at the man whom she saw as a father, as a role model. She watched him for a minute, before stopping right behind him and clearing her throat as she did, announcing her arrival. Gibbs spun around hiding the picture in his hand as he turned to look at Ziva. Ziva looked into his deep blue eyes and saw emotions flooding through him.

"Whatcha doin here Ziver?" Gibbs asked hoarsely.

"I am here to make sure you are alright" Ziva said simply.

"Well I'm fine. You can leave now"

"I do not thinks so"

"Why the hell not?" Gibbs said angrier than he should. He knew she was there to just try and help, but he wanted to be left alone to remember his wife and daughter.

"I'm not leaving"

"You're boss is going to kill you" he said meaning Vance.

"I don't think so…One is on his way to being a drunk" she said looking pointedly at him. "And the other thinks I am too sick to come in today"

Gibbs huffed, he knew he wasn't going to be able to get rid of her.

"Fine. Whatever" Gibbs said grabbing his beer.

"Annnnd I think you've had enough of that" ZIva said quickly grabbing the drink out of his hand before he could take another sip.

Gibbs glared at her and grabbed his sander and moved to work on his boat furiously.

"I'll be upstairs." she said turning to leave before pausing and grabbing his hidden liquor bottles, before heading to the stairs. She paused to look down at him from the top step before shaking her head slightly and turning to head into his kitchen.

There she opened one of the bags she had brought with her and began preparing lunch for the pair of them. She heated up the rolls and made the soup. An hour later she headed back downstairs with a tray carrying, Coffee, soup, and a roll.

Gibbs was still working on his boat and pointedly ignored her as she walked down the stairs and put the lunch on his workbench.

"Why are you still here?" he asked, making her pause on the stairs.

"Because you need someone, and considering no one else knows…"

"I don't need anyone" Gibbs said

"Yes you do. Everyone does"

"Really, so then you should stop telling me you're fine after Somalia" Gibbs said. He felt guilty the moment he said it. His mind was so buzzed from the amount of liquor he had consumed earlier that he wasn't thinking clearly. "ZIva I'm so-"

"Don't Gibbs. it's fine really" she said. Her voice rid of all emotion, but when he looked up at her he saw a flash of hurt in her eyes as she turned and walked the rest of the way up the stairs.

Gibbs groaned. He had no idea what was wrong with him. How could he say that to her.

_"God Shan. I really messed up, I know she is just trying to help, and then I go and throw the worst experience of her life in her face. I know how much she is struggling. God what is wrong with me...Help me fix this. I miss you all the time Shan. All I think about is if I was there instead of off in the war. I could have protected you and Kelly. But I didn't and now I am paying the price. I know I have a family here, but I still miss you. " Gibbs thought. and almost as if from a dream he heard Shannon talking back to him._

_"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, we had an amazing life together, and no one can take that away, but we're not there anymore, it's time for you to let us go. Think about the family you do have. Help them." _

~~~5 hours later (Still in flashback)~~~

Gibbs walked up the stairs when it was rolling around 8:00 in the evening. He brought the now empty tray of food up with him. He was surprised to see Ziva curled up on the couch asleep. He went into the kitchen and found dinner on the stove. Gibbs smiled and walked over to her. After a minute she began to be very distressed. She started moving in her sleep and mumbling under her breath.

"Ziva?" Gibbs said alarm in his voice

She didn't say anything just continued tossing and turning in her sleep.

"Ziva wake up" Gibbs said moving closer to her.

Her eyes flashed open gun pointed at him she looked around the room absolutely terrified. Gibbs raised his hands in the air, waiting for her to calm down.

"Calm down Ziva it's me, Gibbs"

She stared at him blankly for a moment, and then slowly she began to recognize him again.

"Gibbs?"

"Yeah its me"

"I'm sorry" she said sadly, before sitting back down on the couch.

"Hey Ziver, I wanna tell you something "Gibbs said taking a deep breath.

"I want you to know that you're family to me. I don't know how or why exactly, but you're the only one I feel like knows me. You are my daughter in every way, and when I think of you hurt or injured it makes me hurt. It makes my blood boil like it did when someone threatened Shannon or Kelly. Abby is a daughter to me, but in some ways our connection is so much deeper, and I want you to know that no matter what happens in the future, I will do absolutely everything in my power to make sure you are not hurt in any way ever again. I'm sorry about earlier in the basement, I don't know what I was thinking, you're my family and I never want to hurt you. I love you Ziver"

Ziva looked up at him smiling softly.

"Love you too dad"

~~~End of Flashback~~~

"Remember our talk earlier this year on the anniversary of their death?" Gibbs asked, breaking the comfortable silence

"Yeah" Ziva said, her voice muffled slightly because her head was resting on his shoulder.

"I let you down today" Gibbs said

"No you didn't" Ziva started

"Yes I did, I told you I would protect you and I didn't"

"It's okay. It was my choice" Ziva reasoned

"I'm sorry" Gibbs said

"Rule Number Six"

"Doesn't count, not for us" Gibbs said wrapping his arms

"Thanks for rescuing me"

"Always will" Gibbs said placing a kiss on her hair

"Love you Ziver"

"Love you too" she whispered, before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep

Authors Note:

I hope you like it and please review I'd like your input, or if you have questions or ideas or… yeah let me know


	18. Chapter 18: Headslaps and Goodbyes

Summary: Vance calls Ziva and has a special assignment that takes her to LA to visit the NCIS LA, where she assisting on a case.

**AN: yes this is a Callen, Ziva fan fiction but I also stressed that it wouldn't be SO over the top, anyways after another traumatic event Ziva wouldn't want to talk to anyone but her dad, and to skip a few days didn't seem right to me, so that's why I added the chapter mainly about her and her dad. Anyways sorry not very many liked the previous chapter… here's the last chapter **

**Chapter 18: Head-Slaps and Goodbyes**

**Los Angeles- Hospital Ziva's Room à 2:30 pm (DC) 11:30 am (LA)**

Ziva was sitting up in bed talking to her dad (Gibbs) waiting for the LA and DC to come arrive.

"Eli called me yesterday" Ziva said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gibbs asked

"Because I was really tired, and we were having a heart to heart"

"Still could have told me"

"I know"

"So why'd he call?" Gibbs asked prompting her

"He called to ask if I was alright"

"How did he even know that you were hurt?" Gibbs asked annoyed.

"He has little spies everywhere, I am surprised he called. Whenever he does it is because he wants something from me so he pretends to care…" She looked down to see Gibbs' hands tightly clenched together She gently placed a hand one of his.

"It's okay Gibbs"

"No its not, that son of a bitch doesn't know how lucky he is"

Ziva smiled.

"Toda"

"He say anything else?"

"He told me that he missed me and that he wants me to come home. That my family is there, and my life."

"Yeah? And what'd you say?"

"I told him that my life, family and real father was here and this is where I wanted to stay."

"My guess is he wasn't very happy about that. "

Ziva shuddered slightly. "Nope"

Gibbs was just about to ask something else when there was a very loud squeal of delight and a body rushing over to the bed to embrace Ziva.

"Oh my gosh are you alright? Are you feeling any better? I mean of course you're not all quite right because you got kidnapped again. I can't imagine getting kidnapped again, I mean that one time I was here helping them was scary as it…"

"Abby! Breathe" Ziva said laughing at her best friend. She looked around the now very crowded room, because both teams were now huddled around the bed. Gibbs stood up from his seat at her bedside

"I'll be back, gonna go get some coffee" Gibbs said kissing Ziva on the forehead before departing.

"So how are you feeling?" Callen asked. He hadn't taken his eyes off of her since he entered the room.

"I'm fine" Ziva said smiling.

"How are all of you? How did you get down here?" Ziva asked looking at her team.

"Hetty called us and told us that you were kidnapped and then we flew down here and then we came to the hospital last night, but our Fearless Leader told us you needed your rest, which is understandable of course so we hung out with the LA team and now we're here again" Abby said.

"Oh" Ziva said tiredly. She loved her team but she was still really tired from her ordeal and wanted to be left alone.

"Hey guys let's go back to OSP I'm sure Hetty will let you guys mess with our computers" Sam said knowing that McGee and Abby would perk up at this.

"But we just got here" said Tony, not picking up on the verbal cues.

Abby head-slapped him

"Okay yeah OSP let's go" Tony said turning towards the door. He paused

"I'm really glad you're okay Ziva" he said

"Thanks Tony" she replied and then watched the two teams, minus Callen walk out the door.

"Hey" Ziva said looking at Callen

"Hey" Callen said walking over and taking Gibbs' empty seat. "How you feeling?" Callen asked taking her hand.

"A little off still but I am starting to feel like myself again. I just think its going to take a bit of time."

"Yeah that's understandable" Callen said unsure of what was going to happen about their fledgling relationship. He knew he didn't want it to end; this was the first women in a long time that he had this deep of feelings for so early on.

They sat there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Ziva tried to restart their conversation.

"So the doctor said I can be released tomorrow, as long as I stay with someone and take it easy for a week or two."

"That's good. Who you gonna stay with?" Callen asked already guessing the answer.

"Da—er Gibbs said I'm staying with him till I get back to being 100%."

"So you're heading back to D.C. then?" Callen asked a little sadly.

"Yeah, I guess so" Ziva said wondering what that would do to their relationship, unaware that Callen was thinking the exact same thing.

"Look Ziva, I know that we just started whatever this is, but I don't want it to end even if we are on different coasts"

"Me neither" Ziva said her smile rising higher as he spoke.

"Good" Callen said and then slowly leaned and kissed her lightly on the lips.

**Los Angeles- Airport à 10:30 am (DC) 7:30 am (LA)**

"Well I must say it was a pleasure working with you all" Ziva said looking at the OSP team.

"It was a pleasure, hopefully we will see you again, but under different circumstances" Hetty said looking at the young woman who had been to hell and back.

"Bye I hope we'll see you soon!" said Kensi walking forward to hug Ziva being mindful of the still fresh cuts on her back.

"Welll…ya know if you're ever in town and lookin go have some fun you know who to call." Deeks said winking at her before giving her a hug. After they separated Gibbs, who was standing next to Ziva head-slapped him

"Thanks Deeks" Ziva said laughing as Deeks cringed.

"Bye Ziva" Sam said hugging the woman who he had come to look to as a sister.

"Bye Sam take care of him will ya?" she whispered in his ear looking at Callen

"Always" Sam said before letting go.

Ziva then looked at Callen who had remained silent throughout the entire goodbyes. They had already said their goodbyes in the hospital.

"Bye G" Ziva said softly and moved forward to give him a hug. Callen slowly wrapped his arms around her wondering when he would see her again.

"Bye" he said quietly. Before releasing her. She waved goodbye to the team again before walking over to the private plane ladder where the rest of her team was waiting.

"Ready?" Gibbs asked

"Yeah let's go" she said and walked up into the plane. The rest of her team all took their seats ready to fly home. Ziva looked out the window of the plane looking at the OSP team still standing on the landing strip. She looked at G and wondered how they had gotten there.

They knew they wanted to be with each other and knew that they wanted to continue the relationship, but she needed to regroup with herself and they lived on opposite coasts which would be a challenge for both of them. She sighed and prayed that they could make things work.

"You alright?" Gibbs asked looking at her.

"Yeah, I just I don't know if things are going to work with us, the one person I find who knows what happened to me in the past and doesn't care. He loves me for me and accepts my flaws."

"It'll work if you want it to" Gibbs said kissing her on the temple before moving to sit in the back with Ducky.

The pilot started the engine and began pulling up the ladder when she heard a familiar voice shouting.

Callen had been standing on the airstrip next to Hetty as the woman he loved boarded the plane.

"That's it Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked looking at him

"What can I do? We're going to try and make it work. God why does this always happen?"

"What G?" Sam asked

"I don't know" Callen said frustrated.

"Let me tell you what I see. I see a woman who has been through a lot, but still finds it to love. She loves you Mr. Callen, she doesn't care about what you're past is, she doesn't care that you know nothing about your pasts. She loves you and you love her, and you're going to let her walk on the plane without telling her how you really truly feel?"

"We already said our goodbyes, she knows I love her"

"Well it didn't look like it from the goodbye you gave her today. Your girlfriend is about to fly back to D.C. and you don't know when you're going to see her again."

Callen thought about what she said and then just as the pilot started the engine he made his decision and ran to the plane.

Callen sprinted on the plane and walked over to where Ziva was sitting.

"Callen what are you—" Ziva asked standing up. She was cut off by his lips pressed tightly against hers. She tensed for a second before remembering it was G, and relaxed against him, opening her lips slightly to let him in. Their kiss lasted for a few seconds before they separated.

"I love you Zi. And we're going to make this work, I promise, whatever it takes, I can't lose you though, you're the one person I've met outside of my work team who doesn't care about my past and I love you" he said breathlessly, and then kissed her again.

"I love you too G. And you're right we will make it work." She said smiling their foreheads were pressed together.

"Sir, are you coming with us?" The pilot asked

"No sorry" he said looking at him. He turned back to Ziva kissed her on the lips again and then turned and walked off of the plane. Ziva looked at her team mates blushing slightly.

And then took her seat again. As the plane took off she kept her eyes focused on G until she could no longer see him.

"Soooooo" Tony drawled.

Ziva looked at him.

"Yes Tony?"

"that was some kiss Zivvvvvvvvaaaa" Tony said from his seat. Before Ziva could answer Gibbs leaned forward from his seat and head-slapped him.

The entire plane exploded with laughter and she rolled her eyes turning around in her seat.

She knew she had a long road of nightmares, and panic attacks ahead of her. But she knew her real Dad, Gibbs would be there for her through all of it. And she thought smiling, once she was okay again and Gibbs let her out of his sight she could use some of her vacation time and go down to see Callen again.

FIN!

Authors Note:

So that is the end of my story, I'm sorry my ending probably wasn't the best. Please review though. I am **CONSIDERING **doing a** SEQUEL **to this story, but I want to know your guys' opinions, and if you would read it if I wrote it. So PLEASE let me know if you **are INTERESTED IN A SEQUEL. **I WILL NOT WRITE IT IF YOU DON'T REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME THAT YOU WANT ONE. I love you guys thanks for sticking with the story. P.S. check out my other story that I have already finished, but still I'm going to post the chapters one at a time, it's a Criminal minds and NCIS fan-fic. It's called Secrets.

~Barbra4317


End file.
